


But I'm Your Teacher

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: All Time Low, Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Belliott, Kelliver, Koli, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, flintceschi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Maybe that's what made it so much harder...</i>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Oli's POV_

I was halfway through my last class of the day (Contemporary Physics - my least favorite of the three) when one of my students raised their hand. I almost ignored his hand being up, because I was so ready to go home and not in the mood for one of his questions that took an hour to explain the answer to. I was tired as fuck, exhausted from the long nights I had been having due to having to stay up and grade papers until the early morning. Most likely, I would just tell him to read the textbook anyways, so I decided to call on him.

"Yes, Kellin?"

"You're actually wrong."

The small conversations that everyone was having between themselves stopped and suddenly, for the first time I had been in that room, it was dead silent. Everyone's eyes were on me, and it just felt wrong. It _was_ wrong. How dare one of my students insult me like that in front of my class.

"What?"

"I said, you're wrong. Look at the equation. You clearly didn't take into account the effect that friction has on its overall speed."

"Yes, I did. Right here," I said, my confidence returning as I pointed to the coefficient of friction that I had written previously on the whiteboard.

All eyes shifted Kellin.

"Okay, but you dropped it in the next step. See? It's like it disappeared off the face of the planet. You forgot to write it back in when you were done factoring the numerator."

And god dammit, if he wasn't right. I had to bite my tongue so that I wouldn't curse out loud as I erased the incorrect parts that I had written.

"Thank you for pointing that out," I forced myself to say as I resumed the problem.

The rest of the lecture was off too, because everyone started paying attention. I felt as though they were all trying to find any little mistake I made so that they could have a chance to insult me too. Maybe I was being paranoid (hell, I probably was - they were most likely just scared of me flipping out). I ended it by telling them which problems to complete for their homework assignment over the weekend and all of them piled out of the room in a rush, well, all except Kellin.

Of course he had to stay.

"Sir?" he asked, walking up to my desk and placing some papers on it.

"Yes? How can I help you this time?"

"I need some help with some of the homework you assigned on Thursday. If I don't ask now I won't be able to finish it and the one you just assigned before Monday-"

"Can't you try to figure it out for yourself?" I asked, shooting him a glare.

He was silent, and I cursed myself for being such an asshole to him and told myself to do my job.

"Go ahead," I sighed, stopping packing my things and sitting down to look over what work he had done.

I spent what seemed like hours on a specific problem, trying my best to make sure he understood how to solve it. After answering all of his questions, he stood up and smiled at me.

"Is there something else?" I asked, putting the papers I needed to grade inside my laptop case.

"Well... I was kind of wondering something," he said, his voice low. His bit his bottom lip and then leaned forward, steadying himself by placing his hands on my desk.

"Wha- what would that be?" I asked, looking down and grabbing my pencil with a shaky hand. I knew something was coming... I could just feel it.

"Would you be interested in fucking a student?"

That was not what I had expected.

"I've, um, never thought about it before," I lied. I had no idea this was how it happened. Or does it ever really happen this way? For all I knew he was trying to bait me into having relations with him and then he could tell the whole school and get me sent straight to jail. And there was no way in fuckin' hell I was going to let him do that. I was a teacher and I knew my responsibilities, and I knew that not having sex with students was one of them.

"Oh really? You've never imagined me bent over this desk and you teaching me a good lesson?" He cooed, walking around it and moving my thin arm out of the way and pushing me down into my chair. He then sat down in my lap and oh, God, he was sending me into overdrive. I had never really given him much attention before, but Jesus, he was beautiful on top of me. The door was still ajar to the classroom and even though it was after nine o'clock at night I was still worried as hell someone would walk by and see us.

"Don't even try this, I know what you're doing," I scowled, pushing him off of me in a rush. "First, you insult me in front of the class and then you try to have sex with me? I think you fuckin' hate me and you're trying to get me fired."

"What?" he asked, in disbelief. "I'm not trying to get you fired, Oliver-"

"Don't call me Oliver," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Don't leave," he said, grabbing my arm as I walked towards the door. "I want you to fuck me right here," he whispered into my ear. I gazed into his eyes and almost, fucking almost, made a huge mistake. His eyes were young and bright and filled with want but I couldn't and I knew it.

Like I said, for all I knew, he was trying to put me in jail.

"Have a good weekend, Kellin," I said, yanking away from his grasp and leaving the room.

***

The rest of the night I was in a daze. I wasn't able to concentrate on grading papers at all, so I instead started to watch TV. But even then, my mind just wouldn't cooperate.

Kellin wanted to fuck me and I had said no.

I mean, I had never even thought that I might be considered remotely attractive by any of my students, much less one that was as attractive as him. Back in the days that I was in college I would've gone after a boy that looked like him. But now... Now I was much too old for that - and in the wrong position. No matter what, even though he was eighteen, I can't have sex with him.

Maybe that's what made it so much harder, but I was going to stick to my promise to myself. And it may seem stupid, but I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote it down, just so it was official in my mind.

_I will not have sex with Kellin._

It made it a little easier for me to sleep that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday I was nervous, to say the very least, about seeing Kellin. I mean, I hadn't even given the boy a second thought before then. And now... Now, I was thinking a lot about him.

A lot of things that I shouldn't have been thinking. 

And I definitely shouldn't have been thinking about those things right before I walked into the classroom, because it was never easy teaching with distracted thoughts. 

"Good morning, Dr. Sykes," Beau said as soon as I walked into the room. It shocked me because students never made any effort to talk to me before, why the sudden interest in being nice? 

"Good morning, Beau," I replied, absentmindedly. My mind was still on Kellin, and unfortunately, he was already sitting in the very front of the class. He smiled shyly at me when I caught his gaze and I quickly looked away. 

Fuck, it wasn't going to be easy.

After I finished my lecture every one except Kellin left promptly. My breathing hitched and I rushed to gather my laptop together and shove it into my case.

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Kellin?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. That was completely uncalled for."

I dropped what papers that were in my hand onto the floor when he said it.

"Wha- what? Apologize?" I blurted out, bending over to pick them up.

"Yeah. I realize now that you don't exactly feel that way about me like I thought you did and yeah..." he said, looking down at his feet but not at me.

Honestly, I didn't know how to feel at the moment, and I sure as hell didn't know what to say. 

"And I promise it will never happen again. Hormones, I guess," he laughed.

Hormones? Towards me? Fuck.

"Right. I, uh, it's ok. I'm glad you apologized," I said, the words not reflecting the way I felt at all. But I guess it was for the best, anyways. 

"I'm going to go now," he said before leaving the room in a rush.

I immediately collapsed into my desk chair and just sat there, unaware of how I felt about the whole thing. He was saying that he was interested in me sexually, and he thought I liked him, and... And...

Maybe I did a little bit. 

Not like that even mattered. Because it didn't, obviously. Of course it didn't. Even if I had a sexual attraction to him like he did to me, I couldn't act on it. He was nineteen and I was twenty-nine and his teacher for God's sake. Maybe after he isn't in my class anymore... Does that count? 

Or was I even interested in him at all? 

It wasn't like me to be purely sexually attracted to someone, yet it seemed like I was to him. I knew nothing about him other than the fact that he was majoring in Physics. Which, in my opinion, didn't even suit him well because he was currently barely passing my course. 

"Oli?" Josh, a fellow teacher and my best friend, said as way of greeting as he walked into the room. I looked up at him through my mess of hair and weakly smiled.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong? You look like shit."

Leave it to your best friend to make you feel better at all times.

"Thanks," I mumbled, standing up and stretching my arms. "I'm fine. Just stressed out."

"Why don't we go out for a couple of drinks? Dan is wanting to have a date night tonight and I need an excuse to get out of it. I'm so sick of going out to fancy restaurants and shit."

Dan was Josh's boyfriend of two months, and Josh was completely head over heels for him. I didn't exactly see why, I mean, yes, he was attractive - strong jaw-line, blond hair, a couple of tattoos... But other than that he seemed a bit like an asshole. But Josh always told me that was because I didn't know him.

Sure.

"Then why don't you just tell him you don't want to go out to eat? Tell him you don't like it."

"It's not that simple, Oli. You should see how his face lights up when we're there. It's like he wants to spoil me in every way possible. And while I appreciate that, I think I'm putting on a few pounds..."

I burst out in hysterical laughter and he glared at me.

"What? It's not funny, Oli! My jeans are getting tight!"

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Fuck off!" he said, punching my arm playfully. "Are you gonna go out for drinks with me or not?"

"Fine, I'll go. I could use a drink after what happened today."

I should not have opened that door of opportunity for him.

"What happened today?" he said, getting overly excited over the possibility of drama already.

"Shut up, I didn't mean for us to talk about it."

"Oh, we're talking about it. Whiskey makes you talk."

***

After Josh orders us drinks, he doesn't waste any time getting straight to the point.

"So what happened today that is so super fuckin' secret you can't even tell your best friend in the whole wide world?"

"Can't we at least wait until I've had about five shots before we discuss this?" 

"Mate, I don't know if I can wait that long. And come on, you know you're going to tell me already, why wait? Let's get straight to the point."

"Fuck it, fine, you really wanna know?"

"Yes!" he yelled, causing the bartender to give us a look as she set our drinks down.

"It's about one of my students..." I trailed, taking a sip of my drink.

"Go on."

I sighed heavily.

"He tried to... seduce me the other day."

Josh spit his drink out in shock. Thankfully (for him) none of it got on me.

"What?"

"Yeah. I was as shocked as you."

"Who? When? How?"

"None of your business. And anyways, today, he apologized for it. Saying that he didn't realize I wasn't attracted to him like that."

"It's a 'him'? How did he know you were gay?"

"Keep it down!" I scolded. "I don't want the whole goddamn bar knowing!"

"Right, sorry. So who is it? Do you like them like that-"

"He's my student, Josh."

"So?"

"So?" I echoed, in a disbelieving tone. "So - it's illegal!"

"It's only illegal if someone catches you."

"If I took your advice all of the time I'd be in jail by now."

"Look. All I'm saying is you should totally hit it if you both like each other. Where else are you gonna get sex like that? Most people only can dream of having sex with their teachers or vice versa!"

"He's nineteen, Josh."

"Perfect! He's legal."

"Not completely!"

"Oh come on, it's not like he's gonna tell on you. If he's the one who is coming on to you..."

"He could be setting me up. This all started when he pointed out how I had fucked up while teaching the other day. I'm wondering if he just hates me or something. Or maybe he's trying to save his grade. He's barely passing right now. Which, I don't understand, because he seems to understand a lot of it."

"Maybe he has a hard time concentrating on taking tests when you're in the room. Maybe he's too busy fantasizing about sucking your dick."

"Josh! You are not helping!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. 

"Yes, I am! You're obviously attracted to him."

"No I'm not! I never even said that I was-"

"Then you don't want him to suck you off."

"Josh- I- No!"

"You're lying."

"Fuck you," I said, turning away so that he couldn't see me blush. I was twenty-nine years old, dammit, I should not have been blushing.

"Okay, all I'm saying is that if you are attracted to him - go for it. You're only getting older and uglier, Oli. This is like, a once in a lifetime chance."

"Uglier? I thought I was aging quite well."

"No... Not really. You've already got crow's feet. I noticed the other day you've got a sort of limp. And is that a grey hair I see...?" he said, reaching out for a strand of my hair. I jerked back from him and laughed.

"Fuck off."

"What does he look like? Can't you at least describe him to me if you're not going to tell me who it is?"

"Long hair," I mumbled, motioning to the bartender that I needed another drink. "Long, dark, hair."

"Wow, that really paints a vivid picture for me, mate, thanks."

"Fine, asshole. He's got these really pretty, big eyes. Like, that's the feature that stands out the most to me whenever I picture him in my mind. He's got a lot of feminine qualities that I can't really pinpoint, but they're there. Like, maybe, it's the way he carries himself. I dunno. He's got nice hips too."

"Told you."

"Told me what?" I asked, completely confused as to what he was referring to.

"That you liked him. All I had to do was ask you to describe him and you're fuckin' telling me that he's got pretty eyes."

Fuck, he always knew how to get me to tell him whatever he wanted to know.

"Okay, maybe I do. Let's say for the moment that I am attracted to him. So what? I'm still not going to hit on him. I'm not in college anymore. I'm a fuckin' college professor."

"Say what you want, Oli. He's the one that came up to you... I'm just saying. I don't want you regretting it later on."

"I won't regret not having sex with him. Believe me, he's not that good looking."

"You sure?" he asked, smirking.

"Fuck you," I replied, because I knew he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really fun to write XD  
> josh and oli as bffs is one of my favorite friendships to write tbh <3


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck!" I shouted as I threw my backpack off onto Beau's couch. Or, Beau's parents' couch. He still lived with them, and they had nicely agreed to let me live in the house as well. As far as I was concerned they were a little bit too nice, but I guess it was normal for people from the South. Hell, I didn't know what was normal anymore. All I knew is that I was pissed off.

"What happened?" Beau asked, looking up from the textbook he was "reading" - which, I noticed, was upside down. He must have been up to something before I had come stomping into the house, but I didn't really give a damn what that was at the moment. All that mattered is that Dr. Sykes had rejected me coming onto him and I had to fucking apologize for it.

"Nothing happened, that's what! I can't believe he doesn't like me," I said, the words burning my tongue. "You said you thought that he did!" I yelled, waving my arms in the air. 

"I did! And still do," he replied, casually turning a page in the book and then blushing when he realized the damn thing was upside down. He subtly flipped it around, but I noticed.

"How? How can you still think he likes me when he flat out fucking rejected me," I sobbed, collapsing onto the couch. Elliott walked into the room wearing only boxers and donning either bed hair or sex hair. Since Beau had been so disoriented when I came in, I figured it was the latter.

"Because, he obviously doesn't have any experience when it comes to guys, especially students from his own class, hitting on him."

"So? Fucking so? I made it so fucking easy for him! All he had to do was kiss me! Is it really that hard?"

"Maybe he likes his job," Elliott chimed in from the kitchen, where he was pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. "I mean, it's not legal to do that you know..."

"I'm nineteen! It should be," I argued, kicking my shoes off. "And besides, I don't think that's the reason he's saying no. He definitely doesn't like me like that."

"He definitely does," Beau said, setting the book onto the coffee table. 

"Beau," Elliott said, glaring over at him. "Maybe he doesn't. Why are you even encouraging this?"

"Because I know Dr. Sykes likes him! I can totally freaking tell. I've always been able to tell if someone was attracted to someone else."

"Uh huh," Elliott responded, taking a huge bite of cereal.

"Hey, I knew you liked me."

"Okay, that's one. But I really think Kellin should move on to someone else. I mean, Dr. Sykes? Out of everyone? He's not even that attractive."

"To you, he's not! To me, he's the sexiest person alive," I whined, bringing my knees up to my chest. "It's not fair!"

"Hey, listen. I'm going to help you out, okay? That's what best friends do."

"Thanks, but how exactly can you help me? I think it's hopeless..."

"I've got my ways. I'll get back to you, okay?" he said, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Bahhhh!"

Eric, the Beau's parents' pet goat that they for some strange reason let roam freely through the house, walked into the room. I didn't really mind him, as long as I didn't catch him eating my food. Beau's parents were really into country living, hence the pet goat. 

"Oh, fucking hell, Eric! Get the fuck out of the way," Elliott scolded, pushing the goat out of his path.

"Be nice," Beau said, grabbing his keys. "He just wants some attention."

"Well, good for him. I just want to be left alone while I eat my cereal. Why do your parent's insist on letting him in the house instead of outside like normal goats?"

"You guys, I'm having a crisis right now," I whined, upset that they could turn their attention to something so fucking stupid, while I'm sitting there about to cry.

"And that's why I'm going out to help you solve it," Beau said, walking towards the front door.

"Wait for me! I don't want to be left alone with Eric!" Elliott exclaimed, rushing over towards the front door.

"Elliott. You aren't wearing any clothes and you have a bowl of cereal in your hand. You're not coming with me-"

"Right! I'll go get some clothes on, one second!"

I sighed heavily.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"No. I've got some investigating to do. I'll let you know when I find out something."

"Fine."

***

"Psst. Kellin," Justin whispered over to me across the table we were sitting at. We were in the middle of the campus library, and I had decided to take the time to study for some of my exams. Justin had insisted on tagging along and "studying" with me. The thing was, Justin never studied. Like, ever. And you know what? He always got good grades. He was like a naturally smart idiot in a way - if you know what I mean. You probably don't since you don't know anyone like him, but it's annoying to say the least. I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored."

"Then why did you come with me to study? You said you wanted to come and study with me, dude."

He leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah... I'm bored with studying. Wanna play a game?"

"No!" I snapped, returning my gaze to my trigonometry book. Triangles and I just didn't get along...

"Hey, Kellin..." Beau exclaimed, a lot louder than he should have in the library. I put my hands over my face and made a noise signaling that i heard him.

"What?" I mumbled through my hands.

"This," he replied, shoving a piece of paper at me. He sat across the table from me, beside Justin, and sat there smirking like he had just handed me a million dollars.

Yeah. Fucking. Right.

I unfolded it to find out that it was "now hiring" pamphlet to the one of the restaurants that was across the street from the college. I had been there a couple of times, with Beau and Elliott, but it was nothing special.

"Okay? What the fuck are you trying to say? That I need to get a job?"

Elliott eventually made his way to where we were and sat down by me while I had yet another moody outburst.

"You won't believe what he is about to tell you," Elliott said to me as he sat down.

"Get this," Beau started, his face full of excitement. "They're hiring over at Fuentes' Italian Restaurant and I thought you'd be interested to know."

Justin looked completely confused, but very interested. Apparently this was a lot more appealing to him than studying.

"Yeah, well, turns out I'm not," I grumbled, wadding up the piece of paper and throwing it to the side. Elliott grabbed it before it could fall off the table.

"You sure?" he replied, reaching into his backpack and pulling out several printed out photos and sliding them over to me. I picked them up and after inspecting them I realized that they were stalker photos of Oliver sitting inside the restaurant. "He goes there for dinner every Tuesday and Thursday night and they happen to want a waiter who can work the late shift."

Well, this was surprising.

"You, you stalked him?" I stuttered, unable to believe that he had went to such lengths just to help me out.

"Well, stalked is a strong word-"

"Yes," Elliott chimed in. "Yes, he did."

Beau laughed at his boyfriend's bluntness.

"Okay, maybe I did. Point is, You could apply for the job and be the waiter when he eats there! That way you can get to know him better without seeming suspicious."

"I dunno... Do you think it would work?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Maybe you can wear a little waitress outfit too-"

"No," I replied, before he could go into any more detail (especially anything explicit) and make Justin even more uncomfortable than he already was. Not that I really cared how Justin felt, but still...

"Oli? Are you talking about Dr. Sykes?" Justin interrupted, making me internally groan.

"Yup!" Beau replied before I had even had a chance to make up a lie.

So much for keeping it kind of a secret.

"Fucking gross dude, oh my God," he said, cringing like a dramatic twelve year old girl.

"Yeah, well, that's high talk coming from the guy that dated a girl that was almost thirty years older than him," I huffed.

"Hey! In my defense she was hot for her age."

"She was forty, Justin - that's just gross."

"You're the one going after a teacher!" he retorted.

"Alright, break it up, you two. You both win - the both of you go after disgusting old people. Now, Kellin, are you going to try to get hired there or not?" Beau inquired.

I thought for a moment and realized it couldn't hurt. Worst case was that I would make a little bit of money while being rejected even more so it really wasn't that bad of an idea at all. It was better than being rejected and being completely broke.

"Yeah-"

"Good! Because I happen to know the owners and I can guarantee your position. I'll get back to you on when you start!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and walking around the table to grab Elliott's hand.

"But-"

"I'll give you a call tonight, alright?" he told me as he walked out of the library, Elliott hanging close to his side like a lost puppy.

It was hard getting back to studying triangles after that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kellin's POV_

The following Tuesday, Beau gave me a call to tell me that I started work at the restaurant later that night.

"Tonight? Really?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited, but miserably failing. Not that he didn't already know that I was going to be ecstatic, but still.

"Yup. And "you know who" should be there at around seven..."

Yeah, so much for not getting too excited.

"Is there something specific I need to wear for the job? I mean, like specific colors or anything-"

"Yeah, they're going to give you a uniform so don't bother trying to dress up," he laughed.

"Damn. I really was really hoping to wear this plaid skirt I bought the other day-"

"Hey. Spare me the details of your weird sexual fantasies about him, thanks. Anyways, just show up at the restaurant and ask for Vic. It's him and his brother that own the place - so if you can't get him you could always ask for Mike - he's the chef. And tell them that Beau sent you if they don't immediately know who you are."

"Okay. Are they nice guys?" I asked as I straightened my hair in the mirror. "I mean, they're not a group of assholes or anything, right?"

"No way - they're the nicest guys around. They're really cool dudes, I promise."

"Beau! How do you get this thing on? I think the damn zipper is stuck!" I heard Elliott scream in the background. 

"What is he talking about?" I laughed.

"None of your business. Hey, listen, I'll let you go, okay? Have fun and call me if you run into any problems. I'll be here for you. And - good luck with Sykes."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it," I replied.

***

I walked into the restaurant at 5 PM (exactly when my shift started) and looked around for someone that looked like they owned the place. I eventually gave up and simply got in line as if I was waiting to be seated and the hostess asked me how many people would be eating.

"Um, I'm actually looking for a guy named Vic..."

"Oh! Are you Kellin? The new guy?"

I nodded.

"Vic!" she yelled, causing me to jump. "Hey Vic! He's here!"

Vic was not what I had expected at all. I was expecting a larger, older, Italian man. Vic, Vic fit none of those categories. He was thin, young, and Mexican - of all things. 

"Hi, Kellin! Beau told me that you would be really interested in having this job-"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to work in a restaurant," I lied, not really because I was trying to suck up to him, but mostly because I just didn't know what else to say. I wasn't going to tell him the real reason why I had come to work there - no way in hell.

"Great. Here's your uniform," he said, handing me a folded set of clothes. "I guess you can change in the bathroom. After you're done meet me in the kitchen," he said, smiling. 

"Sure thing."

***

I had always thought that being a waiter was easy - that it was simply carrying plates to a table and then the dirty dishes back to a kitchen. What could be hard about that?

Oh, how wrong I had been.

It involves dealing with demanding customers, trying not to trip over yourself while carrying fifty plates of steaming hot lasagna, making sure you carry the correct lasagna to a table (I carried the vegetarian order to the wrong person and let's just say that he didn't have anything nice to say to me), and making sure that you ask your tables that everyone is satisfied every ten minutes. Heaven forbid you forget to check on one for more than that amount of time and then you come over to realize that they are all out of iced tea. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if my bosses hadn't been so kind.

"Two orders of mushroom ravioli," Mike said, putting the two plates on the bar.

"Thanks. Hey, do you happen to know what time it is?" I asked, carefully picking up the plates.

"Um, almost seven, why?" he asked, quizzically looking over at me. 

"Just wondering," I replied, before quickly walking away to set the plates down at the correct table. 

Just as I had asked if everyone was satisfied at their respective tables, that's when I saw him.

And god damn, if he didn't look hot as hell.

He was still wearing his suit that he had worn when he taught that day and his hair was quite disheveled but in a sexy way. God, anything was sexy on him. 

My next step was to make sure that I was the one assigned to his table.

"Hey, Tony," I called over. Tony was the other waiter that was on shift with me that night, and thankfully, he had turned out to be just as nice as the owners.

"Yes?" he replied, wiping his hands on his shirt. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Hey, do you see that guy that is being seated over there right now?" I asked, pointing to Oliver.

"Yeah? What about him? He comes in here a lot, like, every other day or something."

"I'll wait his table."

He looked confused and then shrugged.

"Okay, I don't care," he laughed. "But, do you mind if I ask why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just happen to know him."

"Really? From where?"

"Uh, I don't remember... Just recognize him a little bit."

"Okay..." he replied, in a disbelieving tone. 

I took a deep breath before prancing over to the table, and bit my lip when he locked eyes with me.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" I said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, in a rushed whisper. "I didn't know you worked here-"

"Just got the job today," I said, proudly. "I didn't know that it had an added benefit..."

"Look. I'm just here for dinner, okay? I'll take my usual."

"What's your usual, Sir?" I purred, stepping closer to the table and pulling out my notepad to write down what he wanted.

"Where's Tony? He's the one that knows me-"

"Tony is busy," I said, firmly. "I'll be waiting your table tonight."

He sighed heavily before standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I exclaimed, starting to freak out a bit.

"Leaving. I just realized I had a lot of work to do tonight," he mumbled angrily.

"You can't leave! They'll fire me if I run a customer off on my first day!" 

We locked eyes again and I could see the guilt that he felt, and then thankfully he sat back down.

"Okay. I'll take two shots of vodka. After that - I'll think about dinner."

"Coming right up!" 

I returned to his table with the glasses and set them down. 

"You can leave me alone for a while."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit," I winked, shaking my hips slightly as I walked away.

I was having the time of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Oli's POV >:)


	5. Chapter 5

_Oli's POV_

My day had been going just fine - it really had. Even my classes had went especially smoothly. Kellin had even refrained himself from giving me the sex look during the whole lecture. It could've been considered a great day.

That is, until I went out to dinner.

I went to my usual restaurant that I did every Tuesday night, the Fuentes Italian Restaurant on Greening Boulevard, expecting to see my usual waiter - Tony. Instead, I got the worst possible person on the planet to be my waiter - Kellin.

I'm not quite sure what I had done that day to piss God off, but it must have been pretty bad for him to have punished me like that.

At first, I thought it was some kind of sick joke - that he didn't even work there and that he was simply dressed up to look as if he did - I was sadly mistaken.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, in a rushed whisper. "I didn't know you worked here-"

"Just got the job today," he said, proudly. "I didn't know that it had an added benefit..."

"Look. I'm just here for dinner, okay? I'll take my usual," I said, leaning back and hoping that was the end of our conversation and that he would leave me in peace.

"What's your usual, Sir?" he purred, stepping closer to the table and pulling out a notepad to write down what I wanted. Part of me wanted so badly for him to get underneath the table and suck me off because, Jesus, he looked sexy as hell right then. There was something unbelievably attractive about him and I couldn't even figure out what it was - it was just him. All I knew is that I wanted his lips around my cock and I wanted it badly.

I had to get the fuck out of there and fast.

"Where's Tony? He's the one that knows my-"

"Tony is busy," he said, with a firm tone. "I'll be waiting your table tonight."

Then I guessed I had no other choice but to walk out the door and have dinner at home. I stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" he exclaimed.

"Leaving. I just realized I had a lot of work to do tonight," I mumbled, fully intent on not saying another word.

"You can't leave! They'll fire me if I run a regular customer off on my first day!"

An instant wave of guilt hit me - what if I did get him fired? And I knew he was broke anyways (he was a college kid - weren't they all broke?) and the last thing I wanted on my conscience was that I got him fired from a job that he desperately needed. So I sat back down and decided to order something to calm my nerves.

"Okay. I'll take two shots of vodka. After that - I'll think about dinner."

"Coming right up," he said, leaving and then returning with them faster than I thought was even possible.

"You can leave me alone for a while," I said, as nicely as I could.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit," he said, winking at me and then walking away. I could have sworn he shook his hips as he did - and fuck - he had a nice ass. The things I could do to him...

I had to call Josh.

It rang several times before the git finally picked up.

"Hey, mate. What's up-"

"Josh - I need you to come out to dinner with me," I said, urgently. I also tried to keep my voice down so that there was no way Kellin could overhear me - for all I knew he was spying on me from around the corner.

"What? Hell no! This is the first night in weeks that Dan has agreed to having dinner at home - or my place, whatever. This date night consists of movies and pizza and if you think that I'm going to consider going out to dinner with you instead-"

"Josh! Kellin is here! He's my fucking waiter!"

"What?" he laughed. "No shit, mate! That's hilarious. That kid deserves a gold medal-"

"You don't understand, I need you here. If I'm here alone he's going to be hitting on me all night! I'm already sexually frustrated as hell-"

"Why don't you take it out on him? Like, ask him to go to the loo with you and then you can fuck him. Or have him suck your dick, I dunno whatever you like-"

"Shut up, Josh! You're not helping," I spat. "Just tell Dan you've got some stuff to do and that you're going to have to cancel the date."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? He just got out of his car outside and - oh my God he's wearing his suit. He's wearing the suit, Oli. Fuckin' hell, I gotta go."

"Would you ignore your sexual urges for five seconds, please?" I yelled, causing the lady at the table next to me to give me a look.

"You're tellin' me to ignore my sexual urges?"

Okay, he did have a point.

"Just, come on, Josh. Please, I'm begging you. I can't do this-"

"Hey, babe, who are you on the phone with?" Dan asked in the background.

"Tell him that it's me and that I have an emergency and you need to go," I said.

"It's just Oliver. I was just about to get off the phone. Bye, Oli."

"Wait!"

"Just, think of something else. Whenever he comes around, think of your grandmother or something."

"Josh-"

"Okay, you want some real, true advice that is sure to work?"

"Yes! Yes, I fucking do!"

"Have sex with him - that's my advice. He wants you and you want him - fuckin' do it and quit bugging the shit out of me, you fuckin' git. Quit being such a god damn baby and fuck him until he's screaming your name. Talk to you later, Oli," he said before ending the call.

Fuck, I hated him sometimes.

"Is there something wrong with your drinks?" Kellin asked, walking up to the table just as I had gotten off of the phone.

"What? No, I was just on a phone call," I mumbled, taking a glass and downing it.

"Are you ready to order dinner now?" he asked, smirking at me.

I was ready for him to get on his knees for me, but I guess I wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Yeah - just bring me out something that doesn't have meat in it," I mumbled, taking the other glass in my hand and swirling the clear liquid around for a second before putting it down my throat.

I never could get used to the burn.

"Okay. Do you want another drink?"

"No, thanks. I'll take water now," I said, pushing the empty glasses towards him. I knew better than to drink heavily around him - I knew that could turn into a disaster quickly. Hell, I could already feel the first drink starting to hit me and it wasn't good. 

"I'll be back," he winked. I sighed and put my head in my hands. This was complete and total torture. 

It wasn't long before he was back with a plate of food and a glass of water. He smiled as he put it down, and somehow our hands accidentally touched when he did. It sounds cheesy as fuck to say, but I felt currents surge through my veins when we made contact. My head went fuzzy for a second and I'm not even sure what the hell came over me to say what I did.

"How old are you, exactly?" 

Fuck, I knew drinking the alcohol was going to come back to haunt me. Thankfully, I wasn't drunk or to the point where I couldn't tell that my words were crossing the line, but I could see it in his pretty blue eyes that he was getting excited as hell over just that little question.

"Nineteen," he said, with a huge smile. "Old enough-"

"No, I was just asking. I, uh, didn't mean anything by it, fuck, I think I'm getting a call," I lied, taking my phone out and pretending to look at it because I needed a distraction and I needed one fast. 

Because he was old enough to fuck and we both knew it. He was old enough to take back to my house and get him naked and fuck him until he screamed my name.

I quickly dialed Josh's number and hoped to hell that he would answer. I swear to God, if he didn't answer because he was busy fooling around with Dan I was going to kill him. 

"What is it?" he answered angrily. 

"Hey! So, what's up?" I asked, hoping that Kellin would take a hint and leave while I talked. Thankfully, he did, but not before giving me that fuckin' look that he does that sends shivers down my spine.

"What? What the fuck do you mean 'what's up'? You're the one that called me!"

"Look, I needed a distraction. I had just screwed up and said something I shouldn't have-"

"Is it Oli again?" I heard Dan ask in the background.

"Yes, and I'm about to hang up on his sorry arse," Josh said. "I'm busy. Call me back tomorrow, mate."

"But-"

"Tomorrow!" he shouted before ending the call.

I was so going to kick his ass.

I finished my meal in record time and had my money out when he came back to my table.

"Ready for desert? It's on me," he purred.

I instinctively bit my lip when he said it and started thinking about exactly what I'd want. Right then, I would've loved for him to sit by me and put his hands all over my crotch. Fuck, even his touch over my jeans would get me off at that point.

But then thoughts of me standing in a courtroom in front of a judge flashed before my eyes and I shoved my credit card towards him.

"Not tonight," I said. 

"Okay, maybe later," he said as he walked off with my card.

He came back and I took my card and left.

***

"I fuckin' hate you," were the words I greeted Josh with at campus the next day.

"That's nice," he said, setting an armful of books down onto his desk. I plopped myself down in one of the leather armchairs in his office and glared at him. I glared at his stupid hair and his stupid suit and - fuck. I was so pissed off. But I had to tell myself to calm down. None of what was happening was Josh's fault, and he was the only person I could talk to about any of it. 

"I think I may have hit on him last night," I sighed, my mood changing from being pissed off to helpless.

"What?" he exclaimed, turning his full attention on me. "How- what- what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I said, waving my arms in the air. "Well, at least I don't think I did. I just, I asked how old he was."

"How in the hell did that come up?" he laughed, seemingly finding this whole thing amusing.

"I dunno... His hand kind of, touched mine, and then it all went downhill from there..."

"You're in way too deep if a hand touch is sending you into overdrive, mate," he laughed, sitting down behind his desk and putting his feet up on it. "I just don't get why you don't go for it. He's driving you nuts."

"Do I have to explain it again?"

"I took the liberty of looking up if it was legal or not and-"

"And?" I echoed, hoping that he had at least some good news for me. 

"It's not illegal. But-"

"But what? I didn't know it was fuckin' legal, mate, I..." 

"The school itself doesn't allow it. As long as no one finds out you're good! So yeah, you have-"

"Wait. So you're telling me I could still lose my job?"

"Well, technically, yes, but that's only if someone finds out. Someone in the school system that actually gives a damn-"

"That's not good enough. There's no way I'm putting my job at risk for it."

"Okay... But don't come crying to me when you find out he's having sex with someone else. Because I'm telling you right now, if you tell him no he's just going to move on to someone else. And who knows, maybe he has a thing for teachers. And if he does, he could go to Austin-"

"Fuckin' don't even go there. You know I hate that prick."

"That's why I'm warning you if you don't take the chance he's going to go to someone else. Kellin is in his history class, you know."

"That doesn't mean that Austin would even give him a second look, though. I thought he was in a relationship anyways."

"I thought he broke up with Alan last week? I dunno, mate. But you know how Austin is anyways. It seems like we see him with a new guy every other day."

I sighed.

"I don't care. Let him go with who he wants. I'm not putting my career at risk!"

"Okay, okay. But, you might want to start eating dinner at a different restaurant. And not coming to class anymore."

"I-"

"Mate, there's no way you're going to be able to avoid him. Do you think you'll be able to get over your little crush and ignore all of his advances?"

Honestly, I didn't. But what choice did I have?

"Yeah. I'll just tell him that I'm not interested- wait. Oh my God, I have an idea..."

"What?" he asked.

"Can you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"What? Fuck no! Don't you dare try to use me as a barrier. I'm Dan's and that's it-"

"I said pretend, you fucker," I snapped, glaring over at him. "I would never really want to date your ass."

"I don't know how to take that," he laughed, taking his feet off his desk and sitting up straight. "But, the point is, I won't do it. And you shouldn't be lying to him, anyways-"

"Saying that I'm not interested is a lie, Josh."

"Yes, but giving him the impression that you're dating me is an even bigger lie. And not only that, but the word of it would travel. I don't really want the whole school thinking that we're dating and then we end up having to say it's a lie and then you would really be fucked."

"Damn - it seemed like such a good idea at first. I guess there's only one option, then. Tell him that I'm not interested at all when he comes into class today. Well, after class, but you get the point."

"Yeah, if you're not going to take the obvious course of action which is having sex with him, okay."

"I'm not having sex with him," I stated, bluntly. 

That statement was so much easier said than done, and we both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kellin's POV is next ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Kellin's POV_

"Beau! Elliott!" I yelled as I pushed open the front door of Beau's (Beau's parents') house. I ran inside and looked around for them, instead only seeing Eric (the goat) asleep in a corner of the room. I wondered if they were even there. Where would they be, though? It's not like they usually went out late at night, especially since Elliott wasn't very social anyways.

"Beau!" I shouted once again, walking towards his bedroom. "You will never believe what happened tonight!"

"Did you get laid?" he asked, running out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind himself rather quickly. God only knows what had been going on beyond that door before I walked in.

"No, but oh my God - he is so into me, it's ridiculous."

"Told you! Tell me everything," he said, walking beside me back into the living room.

"He asked me how old I was!" I exclaimed, hardly able to contain my excitement. I was so happy that I had finally made some progress with him.

"No! And then what happened?"

"Well, he acted like he regretted it or whatever, I think. It was all a total fucking blur to be honest-"

"Did you have sex with him?" Elliott asked, stumbling into the room. His words had been a bit slurred too, and it was more than obvious that he was drunk off his ass.

"Beau, did you get your boyfriend drunk?" I asked, laughing afterwards.

"What? No! He wanted to, I never encourage or discourage it-"

"Oh, you like it and you know it," Elliott purred, walking over towards him and starting to fondle him.

"Not in front of Kellin!" he exclaimed, blushing and pushing his hands away from his crotch. 

"But you always say you want him to watch-"

"Elliott!" he snapped, glaring over at him in embarrassment.

I wasn't sure if I should feel embarrassed or uncomfortable, but to be honest I didn't really feel anything at the moment because I was in such a euphoric state from being with Oliver.

"You wanted what?" I echoed, smirking up at him. Beau honestly looked like he wanted to disappear, and it only caused me to start laughing hysterically.

"Elliott. Go back to my room and I'll be there in a minute," he said, as calmly as he could.

"But I want to be out here with you..."

"Fine, but go sit on the couch and sober up a bit. Watch some cartoons or something," he said, pushing him towards the couch. Elliott, surprisingly, obliged and grabbed the remote.

"So, what are you going to do next?" Beau asked once he was out of the way.

"I don't know... I guess keep hitting on him every time he comes for dinner-"

"Wait! I have a brilliant fucking idea!"

"Go on, tell me, then."

"Why don't you invite him to the party this weekend? You know, the one that's at Alex's place? Who knows - maybe he'll get a couple of drinks in him and it will calm him the fuck down."

It was the perfect idea. Alex was the biggest party animal in the whole school, and every other weekend he hosted one at his house, which was thankfully close to the campus. Bringing Oliver to it was a sure way to get him loosened up and maybe get him to finally let himself go a bit. 

"That's the best idea you've ever had!"

"Aside from the one where you get a job at the restaurant that he eats at."

"Yeah, true. So when is the party? Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday, obviously. You could get one of those stupid flyers he hands out for them tomorrow and then give it to Oliver at dinner, or maybe after class or some shit."

"Kiss his neck and slip it into his back pocket," Elliott slurred from the couch. I blushed and looked over at him.

"Elliott, you sit there, watch your cartoons and be quiet," Beau laughed.

"It's a good idea," I said, seriously. 

"What? Really? Well, maybe..."

"Yeah. It is. I'll do it tomorrow after his class."

***

"The total momentum of a system cannot be changed, except by an external force. This is stated in the principle called the conservation of momentum, and if you will turn to page 235 in your textbook, it states that the conservation of momentum says that 'the total momentum of a system is constant whenever the vector sum of the external forces on the system is zero. In particular, the total momentum of an isolated system is constant.'. This all can be related to Newton's second law - does anyone remember what that was?"

I raised my hand and smiled at him. Thankfully, I did know what the answer was, and luckily for me, no one else seemed to. That, or they just didn't want to speak up. To be honest, my developing crush on him had definitely caused me to try a lot harder in his class. Well, not only his class, but all of my others too, because I didn't want to get kicked out of college for failing. Especially now that I had a major reason why I wanted to be there. Since I was there on a scholarship, I had to keep my grades up. And before I had fallen head over heels for him, my grades had been struggling to say the very least. Now, I had at least a C in every course, which was pretty damn good considering how tough they were for me. 

He sighed before calling on me.

"Kellin?"

"Newton's second law of motion states that the sum of all of the forces acting on an object equals its mass times its acceleration. Basically it's the 'F equals ma' equation that he is so famous for," I said, feeling proud of myself. I could've sworn that I saw him smile, but he tried his best to conceal it.

"Right. But what I didn't tell you," he continued, returning his attention to his class as a whole. I tried my best to pay attention to the rest of the lecture, but I was too focused on figuring out what I was going to do after it ended. Just as Beau had suggested, I had gotten one of the flyers for the party from Alex that morning, I just couldn't decide on how I was going to bring it up, and I didn't have much longer to figure it out. 

I guessed I would just wing it and see where it goes.

"I have assigned problems one through twenty for your homework this week," he stated, earning several loud groans from other students in the classroom. "Don't worry, they're not too hard."

"Says you," Alex grumbled. Oliver, however, completely ignored all of their complaints as usual.

I stayed seated as I watched everyone leave the room. As Beau did, he turned around and winked at me before running out.

"Do you need something, Kellin?" he asked, gathering his papers together. I was nervous as hell, but I was determined as fuck not to show it at all.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you something," I said, getting up from my seat and closing the door to the classroom. 

He continued to gather his things, pretending not to notice what I had just done.

"Your homework? It's not due for another week," he mumbled. 

"No, not that... I wanted to invite you to a party," I said, sliding the neon green sheet of paper towards him and he finally stopped what he was doing to give me attention.

"What?"

"It's this weekend, and at a house that's only five minutes from campus. You'll have a lot of fun-"

"I can't," he said, pushing the paper back towards me. "I'm busy on Saturday."

"With what?" 

I walked around the desk and put my hand on top of his. I heard his breath hitch and he locked eyes with me.

"I, I can't remember, but I know it was important-"

"As important as going out with me?" I mused, stepping closer to him and breathing in his scent. Fuck, his cologne smelt so amazing... I took Elliott's drunken advice and started kissing his neck, which earned an actual moan from him. The noise alone sent my senses into overdrive and I bit down softly on his skin before kissing immediately afterwards.

"Stop," he breathed, biting his lip. Oh, he didn't really want me to stop, I could tell.

"You're lying, you want me to do this," I whispered, moving my shaking hands to the buttons on his shirt. 

"No, really," he said, pushing my chest, causing me to lean back onto the desk behind me. 

"Come to the party," I said, trying to calm myself down enough to think straight. 

"If I say I'll think about it will you leave?" he asked, running a hand through his sexy fucking hair and staring down at me. Oh, how I wanted him to unzip his pants and fucking get off in front of me right then. I wanted to see his cock so badly, and by the looks of it (although I couldn't be one hundred percent sure) he was hard.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll think about it. Now, get out."

"Yes, Sir," I teased, walking out the room with a grin plastered on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was thinking about how long I've been shipping Koli, and I realized it's been almost two years since I started. TWO YEARS OF PAIN. XD   
> I'm hoping that there will finally be a real picture of them together at the APMAs this year!!! Since both of their bands are nominated for awards. Come on, it's totally possible okay? As long as Oli shows up it is <333
> 
> Anyways, Oli's POV is next ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a playlist to go along with this chapter and the next - it's the music that is playing at the party and here's the link if you're interested: [x](https://open.spotify.com/user/mychemicalromancewithsirens/playlist/5lyj6pTXePPjIVDJjtsXCM)

_Oli's POV_

"Stop," I breathed, unable to even believe what was happening. He had me sitting on the very edge of my limits, on the very edge of everything. I felt as though I was standing on the edge of a tall building and that at any moment I was going to fall off and never come back up. He was pressing himself up against me, his lips on my neck and fuck, I was so turned on I was seeing stars. I struggled to keep myself standing, my legs feeling weak and practically useless. I didn't know how it happened - one moment I was getting ready to leave the classroom and go home and the next he was all over me and I felt so helpless. 

"You're lying, you want me to do this," he whispered, before starting to mess with the buttons on my shirt. I wanted him to take it off, fuck, I wanted everything off. But I had to keep myself contained, just like I had promised myself so many times. I couldn't let it happen, but fuck, I wanted it right then. I was about to let him go on, let him take my shirt off and see where that led us - whether it led us to my place or his, or maybe we would just do it right there in my classroom, but something inside me put an abrupt end to it.

That something was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"No, really," I said, pushing him and causing him to lean back onto my desk. His hair fell messily over his eyes and he looked at me with a flustered look - which told me he felt exactly the way I did.

It would've been so easy to fuck him right there, and, Jesus Christ, I would've fucked him hard.

"Come to the party," he said, gazing at me with that vulnerable look that always caused me to want to throw all of my stupid boundaries aside and -

I had to get him out of there and fast.

"If I say I'll think about it will you leave?" I asked, running a hand through my tangled hair. 

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll think about it. Now, get out," I said, a mixture of relief and guilt starting to course through my veins. He didn't seem hurt by my command, instead he seemed confident that I would say yes and attend the party.

"Yes, Sir," he grinned before finally leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself.

I couldn't take it anymore - I needed some form of fucking relief and I needed it right then. I didn't even care to lock the door before I unzipped my slacks and slid my hand into my boxers, wrapping my hand around myself. And, fuck, it felt good to have my hand around my aching cock. I thought of Kellin's hand instead, though. I thought of him still standing there in the room, whispering dirty words into my ear and stroking me. His hand slick from my pre-cum and his lips close to mine... I moved my hand faster on myself, my thoughts instead moving to having him bent over my desk and fucking taking me. Him moaning, screaming, and begging for more. 

I pushed my boxers down to my thighs and bit my lip, trying my best to keep quiet just in case anyone was nearby. I knew it was only going to be a couple more strokes before I came, and as I did, I moaned his name a little too loudly.

***

"Josh!" I wailed, throwing myself into his office. He looked as if I had caught him breaking the law when I came in, but he was only on the phone. 

"Hold on, Dan, I uh, Oli's here. Yeah, I know - Um, think about what I said. Just, yeah. I'll call you back. Okay - bye," he said, putting his phone on the desk. I briefly wondered if something was wrong between him and Dan - but I decided not to ask. "What happened this time?"

"This happened," I said, slamming the party invitation onto his desk. "Kellin wants me to go to this with him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled, glancing from the invitation up to me. "I've been here for five years and never been invited to a college party! Yet, you can fuckin' transfer and be here for two years and-"

"This is nothing to be jealous over, trust me. I have to figure out how to tell him no-"

"You don't," he replied, sternly. 

"What?" 

"I said you don't."

He had some serious explaining to do.

"What the hell do you mean-"

"How many times do you think a teacher at this God forsaken university has been invited to a college party? Huh? Everything that is going on with this aside - this is your chance to get the inside scoop on what goes on at those - these - things!"

"But he's going to be all over me-"

"So? God, Oli. Do me a favor and loosen up a bit, mate. You didn't used to be like this! What changed-"

"I'll tell you what changed. Every day I'm afraid I'm going to let myself give in and then I'll be caught by someone who doesn't like me and then bam! My job is gone."

"No one at that party is going to give a damn that Kellin is going to be flirting with you. They aren't even going to give a shit if you're there! They will be too focused on being complete idiots - if it's anything like the parties I used to throw with my mates back in the day..."

"You sound like an old man reminiscing," I laughed.

"Fuck you, Oli. So are you going or are you going to be a little whiny bitch like usual?"

"I'm going."

"And you aren't going to call me when Kellin starts stripping for you, right?"

"What?" I asked, pretty images of Kellin teasingly pulling his shirt up filling my mind and making my lower half come to full attention.

"You know what I mean, mate. Just promise me I won't be getting a call from you?"

"I promise," I said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay. Have fun tonight."

"And, um, Josh - is everything okay?" I asked, trying to see if he wanted to talk about what was going on between him and Dan. I could tell something was off, at least, and I wanted to be there for him if he wanted to talk. 

"What? Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just making sure you're happy," I replied, my heart sinking. It was never good when he used that tone and it was kind of breaking me to hear it.

"Yeah, I'm happy. Pissed that I'm not going to a party tonight, but other than that I'm fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. At the normal pub at seven?"

"You know it," he laughed.

***

It had been years since I had been to a proper party like the one I was going to that night. Five years previously, I had been going to one every other night (I had to have a day in between to sober up and let the hangovers wear off). But now that I was more mature, I hadn't been out like that. So it's no wonder that I was standing in front of the mirror in my living room completely fuckin' clueless on what to wear. I felt like it would be inappropriate to try to blend in with the crowd so I had completely trashed the idea of wearing my old skinny jeans (which, to my astonishment still fit). Instead, I was toying with the idea of wearing my usual slacks and dress shirt - but somehow that felt inappropriate too.

I started to reach for my phone to call Josh, but I remembered that I had promised him that I wouldn't call.

I wore the slacks.

***

I made sure I arrived at least thirty minutes late because I sure as hell didn't want to seem like I wanted to be there. Even though in reality, I had to force myself to not arrive thirty minutes early because I was so excited. The house was surrounded by cars (most of them pretty shitty and cheap looking, but a couple looked pretty damn expensive), and I could hear some shitty hip hop song being blasted from within it. I hoped to hell that Kellin was already there because it was going to be weird if I walked in and he's not even there to validate my presence.

I took a deep breath (as if it was going to give me good luck - it did not) before opening the door and walking inside the place.

There's only one way for me to describe the reaction I got when I walked in the place. It was like I was a cop walking in on them. Everyone had been doing there own thing (dancing, drinking, yelling, and whatnot) and then most of them stopped and looked over at me with a shocked expression on their faces. 

"What are you doing here?" a kid with what appeared to be blond hair with a pink streak through it asked me. I vaguely recognized him, but I was too nervous to remember names at the moment. Hell, I was too nervous to even fuckin' think straight.

"Listen, I, uh, is-" I babbled, until Kellin appeared from within the crowd of people to save me.

"I invited him, Alex, it's okay," he said, a smile creeping up on his pretty face. Oh yeah, Alex. How could I forget him? He aced every one of my exams yet still was a pain in the ass - and how he managed to do that I'm still not sure.

"You invited a teacher?" he barked, causing me to jump. 

"Not just any teacher," he replied, walking over to me. I could smell alcohol in the room and God knows he had plenty in his system already. 

"Listen here, shithead," Alex growled, pointing at me. "We're not on campus anymore and that means you're not any different than the rest of us. So anything you see here, stays here, got it? You report us to anyone and I will make sure you regret it, Sykes."

No different than the rest of them... That means Kellin was fair game, right? Maybe I should have been more concerned with the fact that he just called me a shithead to my face, but if that meant we were on the same level then I was okay with that.

"Got it?" he yelled, bringing me back to reality. Everyone in the room was staring now - all signs of partying at a halt. Even though the same shitty hip hop song was blasting it felt silent in the room - all eyes on me and awaiting my response.

"Got it."

"Good!" he exclaimed, turning his back towards me. "Now who wants to play strip poker?"

"Hi," Kellin purred in my ear as soon as the party had begun again. I hadn't even realized he had gotten that close to me. 

"Uh, hi. Listen, parties like this aren't usually my thing-"

"Are you telling me that Dr. Sykes is tired and wants to go home already?" he said in a mocking tone, sticking his lower lip out and making me want to fuckin' kiss the shit out of him. "That's a shame because there's so much I wanted to show you..."

"How many drinks have you had?" I asked as he lead us to a couch located near the back of what appeared to be the living room.

"Enough to feel good," he said as we sat down together. "I like this song."

"I've never heard it," I replied dryly. 

"Hey! Dr. Sykes!" Jack Barakat exclaimed (more like yelled), stumbling over to the two of us. He, thankfully, was (one of the few) students that I liked. His grades were so-so, and he always talked during class, but he never ceased to make me laugh (I never let him see it, though). "Wanna play poker with us? It's fun!"

"Nah, I'll pass," I replied, feeling more uncomfortable by the second - or maybe I was just turned on. Kellin had his hand on my thigh and lips on my neck and Jack was standing right there. The most shocking thing was - Jack wasn't even flinching. It was like it was a normal thing - that it was no big deal that it was happening. He kept a smile on his face and maybe just bumped himself up to being my favorite student (besides Kellin, obviously).

"You sure? We'd love to have you playing with us!"

I'm sure when he said 'we' he wasn't including Alex, because I was pretty sure that kid hated my guts.

"Maybe later, I want to get settled first."

"Okay. I'll be over here playing if you want to join!" he shouted (way too loudly, but it was kind of necessary as the music was loud).

"I'll get you a drink," Kellin said, lips finally detaching themselves from my skin for the first time since we had sat down. I nodded in reply, and watched him walk away. He returned with two plastic cups and handed one of them to me.

"You didn't drug this, did you?" I asked, as a means to joke around with him.

"That's actually a good idea, I didn't think of that..."

"Don't get any ideas," I said, taking a sip. It tasted like watermelon and vodka - an okay mix. 

"I wouldn't do something like that," he said before taking a long drink from his and then setting it aside so that he could climb on top of me. I looked up at him - helpless because of my complete shock, and he started moving his hips so that I became even more uncomfortable than I already was.

Who knew it was even possible?

"Kellin," I said, unable to say anything else because my mind was in a state of complete chaos. 

"Does it feel good?"

Well, yeah.

"I, uh-"

"You feel like you're excited," he whispered in my ear, moving his hips at different angles - trying to torture me even more. He even lifted his shirt up a bit so that I could get a glimpse of the skin hiding underneath. Fuck, I wanted to run my tongue all over him - taste every inch of his pretty body...

"Fuck, of course I am," I snapped, upset that I was under his spell. Angry that my emotions were getting the best of me. I put an arm around him and forced his small body closer. 

"Oh, fuck yeah," he moaned, throwing his head back and opening his mouth slightly. He pushed his hips down harder, and I already felt close to an orgasm, and I couldn't take it anymore.

That would be crossing a line that I wasn't ready to cross.

"I've got to go," I said, pushing him off abruptly. 

"What? No!"

"Yes - it was a bad idea to come here in the first place."

"Oliver, please don't," he begged, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. He put his other hand on my crotch and caused a moan to escape my lips and before I knew it, he had full control over me again and I was pushing him up against a wall.

"Why are you so fuckin' persistent?" I growled as I pinned his wrists above his head and kissed his neck. Our crotches were touching and fuck, we were both so hard and the friction was sending me into overdrive.

"Because I want you," he said, bucking his hips into mine. "Oh, Oliver, fuck... Fuck me... Please..."

I couldn't. I just couldn't. It was all too much and he was tipsy and I was feeling a little of my drink and the music was too loud and there were too many people and - 

It was too much.

I stepped away from him, breathless and speechless, before turning away and running out of the house before he had a chance to stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are really going to hate me now XD  
> the next chapter is really going to be interesting though >:)  
> thanks so much to everyone that is reading / commenting / giving kudos you guys seriously make me the happiest girl ever ok <33


	8. Chapter 8

_Kellin's POV_

"Which one looks better on me - this one or this one?" I asked Beau, referring to two different shirts I could wear to the party. The three of us (him, Elliott, and I) were all gathered in his bedroom trying to get ready at the same time, which, in all honesty, was not working because we kept bumping into each other.

"Look, Kellin, I'm not the best person to ask for fashion advice," he replied, searching through one of his dresser drawers for something, throwing out random articles of clothing as he went.

"Do you have to make it even messier in here?" Elliott asked, trying to catch the clothes mid-air as he threw them.

"I'm just trying to find that one Lakers jersey that fits right. Fuck! I could've sworn I put it in here the other day!" he exclaimed, getting to the bottom of the drawer and then throwing out what looked like some type of lingerie.

"Ew, is that your mom's?" I asked, breaking down in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Beau! I told you - don't throw the stuff out of the drawer!" Elliott scolded, dropping all of the shirts and worn out jeans he had in his arms and grabbing the pink lingerie up off the floor. His cheeks were definitely red and yeah, it must have been his lingerie.

Was it wrong of me to be slightly turned on knowing that he wore that for Beau?

"Oh, Kellin knows we have sex, chill out," he replied absentmindedly. Apparently, he was too focused on finding his jersey to care about anything else. Elliott put the outfit back in the drawer and then resumed getting ready, which I did shortly afterwards - making the decision of which shirt to wear on my own since Beau didn't seem to want to help at all.

Not that it really mattered which one I wore, I could seduce Oliver wearing anything.

***

"He's still not here," I said, pouring myself a stronger drink than I should've. But Oliver hadn't shown up yet, and I needed something to ease my anxiety.

"Chill out, he probably just got lost on the way here," Beau replied, leaning over on the bar.

"It's only two minutes after the party "officially" started. Why are you so worried?" Elliott asked, sitting down beside me and then glancing up at Beau. "Can you hand me my phone, Beau? It's beside you on the counter."

"Anything for such a cute boy," he replied, winking at his boyfriend. I would've made a smart ass comment on how annoying they were being but I was too focused on being upset because he hadn't appeared.

"Because! If he really wanted to come he would've shown up on time!" I exclaimed before downing the vodka and coke in one go. I was going to have a long night, I could tell.

Four (or was it five? I'm not even sure) drinks later, I heard Alex yelling at someone. At first I paid no attention to it (I mean, why should I? Alex yelled a lot when he was drunk), but when I just happened to glance over at the situation which had caused half of the party to halt and stare, that's when I realized who it was. 

I nearly fell on my face as I ran over towards him, my heart skipping beats and feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"I invited him, Alex, it's okay," I said, looking over at him and my heart melting. It meant the world to me that he had come, and I was going to definitely show him how much it meant to me. 

"You invited a teacher?" Alex yelled at me, causing me to roll my eyes. He had no idea how different Dr. Sykes was from the rest of them...

"Not just any teacher," I replied, walking over towards Oliver, whom looked nervous to say the very least.

"Listen here, shithead," Alex barked at him. "We're not on campus anymore and that means you're not any different than the rest of us. So anything you see here, stays here, got it? You report us to anyone and I will make sure you regret it, Sykes."

It took everything I had not to start undressing him right there, my hands were practically shaking with the want to touch him. I wanted to be all over him, underneath him, fuck - I wished Alex would just shut the hell up already.

***

Things had been going smoothly with Oliver. No, better than smoothly - greatly. Wonderfully. Exceptionally, even. I had been sitting on top of him, grinding our hips together and getting so excited in thinking that maybe that night was the night I was going to get him to finally let himself go, but he pushed me off of him.

He fucking pushed me off of his lap and told me that he had to go.

There was no way in hell I was letting him leave at that point.

"What? No!"

"Yes - it was a bad idea to come here in the first place."

"Oliver, please don't," I begged, trying everything I could. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me and put my hand on his crotch, massaging him and he moaned. Fuck, I was winning him over. Within seconds, he shoved me up against the wall, forcefully grabbed my wrists, and pinned them above my head. He grinded our hips together and kissed my neck with a lust that he had never expressed with me - not until that moment. 

"Why are you so fuckin' persistent?" he growled, pushing himself towards my body harder and biting down on the exposed flesh of my neck. I struggled to keep my eyes open and focus on what he was saying, but it was becoming impossible. I was so fucking turned on (and a little too drunk) that I would've let him fuck me right there, not caring who saw. Hell, from what I had heard from Elliott, Beau would've liked to have seen it.

Maybe.

"Because I want you," I breathed, bucking my hips forward involuntarily. "Oh, Oliver, fuck... Fuck me... Please..."

And then he ran out. He simply ignored everything that was going on, ignored the fact I was horny as fuck for him and begging him to do something with me, but, no. He ran out of the house and I stood there in shock, watching as the front door shut behind him. 

I was more pissed off than I had ever been in my life. Pissed off, and needing to fuck.

I set out to find an empty bedroom to get off, because I fucking needed to. He had left my cock throbbing with want and I didn't have the patience to wait until the stupid party was over to relive the pain in between my legs. 

I pushed past Alex making out with some chick (or was it Jack? fuck, I was too drunk and angry to care) and started down the hallway. The first several bedroom doors had been locked (probably people actually getting lucky and having sex, you know, what usually should happen when you feel a spark with someone), but the third one wasn't and I opened it gratefully. I went inside and immediately closed the door behind myself and locked it, and only then did I notice that the room wasn't empty after all.

"Fuck, Elliott, stop, stop, stop," Beau moaned, backing away from Elliott, whom was on his knees and had been sucking his cock.

I had two choices. One - I could run out and find another room to get off in. Or two - I could join in with them. Hell, I knew Beau wanted me to because Elliott had slipped up and said something about it. And, fuck, it's not like Oliver wanted to fuck me anyways. 

And how could I resist seeing Beau shirtless and panting, his hard cock out and Elliott's lips red and swollen? 

"Come on, Kellin," Elliott said, quietly. ushering me over. He must have been drunk because when he was, he always seemed to be down for anything sexual. And fuck, was I grateful for that right then.

"What? No!" Beau exclaimed, pulling his boxers up over himself. It didn't help much though, because he had a serious hard on and I could still see the outline of his dick through the thin material. He backed up a bit, and I walked over closer, dropping to my knees in front of him just like Elliott had been.

"You've got a pretty cock," I purred, tracing my fingertips along his crotch. He was in shock as I did, but I knew he liked it. There was no way he didn't - I saw the way he stared at me while I was shirtless when he thought I wasn't looking. The way he bit his bottom lip so fucking hard whenever I walked in the room wearing only boxers. He didn't have to say anything, but I knew. 

"Kellin, don't do this... You're not yourself..." he trailed, gasping when I replaced my hand with my mouth. I slowly traced the outline with my tongue, looking up at him with wide eyes the whole time. My cock twitched as I did so, fuck, I was so turned on. 

"Fuck..." Elliott mumbled from somewhere behind me. I smirked as I got to the head of his cock, wrapping my lips around it the best I could through the cotton material. 

"Jesus Christ, Kellin, fuck," he moaned, threading his fingers through my hair and pulling. 

Elliott crawled over on the floor next to me, and I sat back on my heels as he pulled down Beau's boxers, immediately taking his cock into his pretty mouth. 

"Kellin... You're my - god dammit, Elliott, stop it! I can't think straight while you're doing that," he snapped. Elliott sat back on his heels like I was and we both looked up at him. "Look - I don't know why you're in here doing this in the first place, but I'm going to assume something went wrong with Oliver, and you're trying to get revenge to make yourself feel better or something. It won't, I promise. You're going to feel like shit tomorrow and feel terrible that you did this and I don't want our friendship to be ruined and-"

"I want to do this, Beau. I've always wanted to do this. You have no idea the amount of times I've gotten off just thinking about joining the two of you when you fuck. Please, just let me. I need this right now."

"I'm your friend. And friends don't let friends suck their dicks when they're drunk as hell."

"What if I told you I wanted you to fuck me?" I offered, just to see what his reaction would be. He said nothing, but I sure as hell noticed when his dick throbbed in response. Elliott wrapped his hand around his cock and started slowly stroking him.

"Baby, you've wanted to do this for so long..." he purred.

I never realized how much I really liked Elliott until that night.

"I can't let my own personal wants get in the way of my judgment! Fuck, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to say no? Especially when you can't keep your hands off my dick?" he snapped, causing Elliott to laugh.

"Then just let me make the decision for you," I said, getting to my feet and taking off my shirt.

"No! I will not fuck you, I refuse," he said. But he didn't take his eyes off of me while I continued to undress. Elliott started blowing him while I was and fuck, I don't think I had ever been so excited in my life.

Oliver had no fucking idea what he was missing out on with me, but fuck him. 

After taking everything off but my boxers, I got back on my knees in front of him, and Elliott sat back and let me have access to his cock. 

"How does he like it?" I asked, biting my lip seductively and looking up at Beau.

"He likes it when you swirl your tongue around the tip, and along the underside," he replied, moving forward and demonstrating for me. He gasped and closed his eyes as Elliott slid his tongue around his cock, and then let me do it. I did just as he had done, and after I had ran my tongue underneath the head of his cock I took it completely in. I sucked his pre-cum into my mouth and hummed around his length, going a little further down on him each time.

"Are - are you sure you want to do this?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Fuck, yes," I replied, wiping the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Alright. Fuck, okay," he said, running a hand through his messy hair. 

"Let's do it together," Elliott said, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and putting his lips around one side. I scooted over towards the other, and we both had our tongues and lips all over him and I could it was driving him crazy. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait until his cock was inside of me.

"Fuck... Fuck, Kellin, Elliott, oh shit..." he moaned.

"You like this, baby? You like seeing us both down here sucking your dick? Fuck, baby, show me you like it," Elliott purred before kissing the side again.

"Yes, fuck, I like it... Kellin, Kellin, get - get on the bed..." he breathed, stepping away from the two of us. 

I crawled onto the bed and Beau followed suit, pushing me down onto the mattress and then starting to kiss me - actually fucking kissing me. I had always thought things like this were off limits since he and Elliott were serious (their relationship was nothing short of perfect), but apparently they were okay with this. Not that I was really thinking about any consequences of my actions right then whatsoever - the alcohol was in full effect and I was horny as hell and _nothing_ was going to prevent me from getting fucked that night.

Somewhere in between Beau and I kissing and him taking off my boxers, Elliott had climbed onto the bed beside us and his hands were traveling in between our chests, and then his hand wrapped around my cock and I swear to god I almost came right then and there. 

"Oh, fuck, yes," I moaned, throwing my head back into the pillow and grasping the sheets on either side of me. Elliott moved his hand faster on my cock, his hand slick because of the pre-cum spilling out of me.

"You look so fucking hot, holy shit," Beau said, taking his boxers off and then stroking himself while he watched Elliott touch me. I had never been attracted to Elliott whatsoever, but I was feeling a hell of a lot differently at that moment, especially when he started kissing me.

"Fucking hell, Elliott," I mumbled and he smirked into the kiss. 

It was all a complete sensory overload to me. I had had amazing sex before, but never with more than one person. I soon lost track of who was doing what, only knowing what I was feeling and that was all that mattered. I knew that Beau was the one that had started to finally fuck me, and I almost came when he first pushed inside.

"Oh God, Beau... Please, fuck..." I moaned, pushing myself towards him because I wanted _more_. I wanted him as deep inside me as he could get.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, partially annoying the fuck out of me because, no, it didn't hurt and it was kind of obvious I was enjoying it.

"No, damn it, Beau," I mumbled, but before I could go on cussing him out Elliott's lips were on mine again and we were making out. He still had his hand wrapped around my cock and when Beau slammed himself into me the next time I was fucking gone. 

"Ah! Fuck, fuck, right there, oh fuck, yeah..." I moaned as I came all across my chest.

Soon after, Beau pulled out of me and threw the condom across the room and grabbed another. I reached over for a tissue to wipe myself off, before rolling over and giving some attention to Elliott.

"Take your clothes off, baby," he cooed to Elliott. Once his clothes were on the floor he climbed back onto the bed and Beau started fucking him. I put my hands all over him just like he had done me, and it wasn't long before he was moaning Beau's name and trembling underneath him. Beau finished soon after, and then collapsed onto the bed in the middle of the two of us.

"I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life after sex," Beau laughed, smiling like a madman. 

"Me neither," I agreed.

"I don't think I've ever been this hungry after sex," Elliott said, causing Beau to break out in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to clean up and get a bite to eat," he said, rushing out of the bedroom and into the bathroom within seconds. What surprised me the most is how he did that without tripping over himself or running into the wall, since he was drunk... Or at least I thought he had been.

"Wait, is he? Is he sober?" I asked, turning my head towards Beau.

"Um, yeah."

"No! Really? He-"

"He's a completely different person when it comes to sex. You have no idea how many things I've done with him that I would've never thought of doing with anyone else. Like - the things he comes up with are nothing short of amazing..." he replied, with a huge smile and a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Can I get an example?"

"He would hate me if I told you."

"The shower is on, he can't hear us. And I won't tell, I promise."

"No way, that's too personal," he laughed, kissing my cheek before jumping off the bed. "And besides, it's customary for us to shower together afterwards so... yeah. Be right back," he said before disappearing in the bathroom.

I told myself I was going to get up and shower off after they were done, but somewhere in between the thought and when they finished I fell asleep.

***

I woke up the next morning with clean clothes on and a pounding headache. I remembered what had happened (other than how I had gotten clothes on after sex, but I just assumed Beau had done it because it seemed like a very "Beau-type" thing to do), and I was not in the mood to deal with any emotional consequences right then, so I pushed the memories to the back of my mind as I got in the shower and scrubbed. Getting out, I put back on my clothes from the previous night and then grabbed my phone off the floor. I unlocked it to reveal that I had several voicemails from some unknown number. I opened the first one and listened to it on the way downstairs, and stopped midway when I realized who it was.

Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oli's POV is next ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Oli's POV_

My hands were shaking worse than they ever had before as I walked back to my car from the party. I didn't know what was going on with my emotions - all I knew is that they were fucked up beyond belief and I needed to talk to someone before I broke down. I drove to Josh's apartment and walked up to it, but before I could knock, I heard arguing from inside.

"I mean, damn, Josh! It's like you're suffocating me with all of this crap about moving in!"

"I'm not trying to suffocate you, I just was throwing out the idea again-" Josh said, but he was cut off.

"I thought everything had been going great with our relationship!"

"It is! I just, I like it when you stay over and I thought that since we had been together for over a year now-"

"A year! Do you hear yourself? We've only known each other for a year-"

"Only? You act like you don't know me, Dan!"

That's when I decided that I needed to go. Josh had enough shit on his plate than to deal with me, so I went back to my house instead. I was alone with my thoughts - alone to deal with the shame of what I had done, and to think about the situation with Josh, too. 

I needed some type of way to get everything out, and, of course, I decided on calling Kellin. 

What else could I do? I felt like shit, and I was sure I could count on him to answer my call.

At least that what I had thought.

I dialed his number with shaky hands and waited. It rang once. Twice. And then a third time before it played a recording of his voice saying to leave a message after the tone.

Was it normal for your heart to skip a beat when you heard someone talk?

"Uh, hi, Kellin. I, kind of expected you to answer," I said, sitting down on the couch because I wasn't sure my legs could take it. I felt exhausted - mentally and physically. "But, I need to talk to you. So, call me back."

I waited a good five minutes before I caved in and called back. Still, no answer, and I left another message.

"So, I guess you're probably busy at the party, just - um, callin' again to see if I could get you. Call me when you get this..."

_Click._

I poured myself straight up whisky and drank it while I waited before calling and leaving another message.

"I realize what I did was shitty. I regret it. I totally fuckin' regret it - listen, I just - chickened out. Jesus, you have no idea the internal crisis I'm going through. You're like - forbidden fruit to me. The thing I want so badly but can't have and I just want to touch you more than anything right now-"

_Please press the pound key for more options-_

_Click._

I downed god only knows how many more shots of whiskey before calling him again - the fact that it went to voice mail once again hitting me harder that time. 

"Look, are you fuckin' ignoring my calls? Because I think that's downright shitty of you! Fuckin' answer the phone, Kellin. Dammit..."

"I'm sorry for saying that shit earlier, I'm just upset. I think I like you - no - I know I like you. I, it's not just that I want to have sex with you... I think you're funny and witty and - oh, fuck, I wish you would call me back. I don't want to go back to the party now, I was already unwelcome before, I'm quite sure they wouldn't want me again-"

"Call me..."

***

The following Monday I had no choice but to confront both Josh and Kellin. Josh, of course, was first. I knocked on his office door and awaited to hear his voice to tell me I could come in.

"What do you want?" I heard him answer. 

"Josh..." I said after I walked in the room and looked him over. His hair was a total mess and his eyes were red - he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and my heart broke just looking at him.

"Oi, it's only you - thank God," he said, flipping a page in whatever he was looking at. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. I wasn't going to tell him that I had heard his and Dan's conversation the previous night - I didn't feel like it was my place at all. I shouldn't have been at his apartment in the first place.

"Dan. Dan is what's wrong. He and I are - done."

"What? Like, you broke up?"

"Yes, fuck, he said it was over and it was all too much. Just - oh, God, Oli," he cried, pushing the papers off his desk and full on sobbing. 

"I'm - I'm sorry-"

"I loved him, Oli!" he screamed, looking up at me.

"Look, Josh," I said, stepping forward and resting the palms of my hands on his desk, "There's nothing you can do. The best thing is to just forget about him now. Fuck him for leaving - you could and can do a lot better!"

"I'll never find someone like him again..."

"Yes, you fucking will! And I'm your best friend and I will always be here, no matter what. You don't need to replace him immediately, anyways! You're better than him and-"

That's when he put both of his hands on my face and kissed me. 

I didn't feel that way about him, and never had, so I didn't kiss back. It felt good, a lot better than I would've thought if I was honest with myself, but there was no way I was going down that path. I already had enough to deal with, I didn't need to add "crush on best friend" to that list.

"I'm - I'm sorry. Holy fuck..." he trailed, falling back in his seat and then covering his face with his hands. "I'm a fuckin' wreck."

"No, it's - don't apologize. It's okay, I get it. Your boyfriend just left you and you need some comfort - I get it, I just-"

"You don't have to make any excuse. I know, Oli."

"I've got to get to class," I said, regretting that I had to leave because I knew that he needed me right then, but I had no choice.

"I know. Go. I'll be fine. It's probably best you're not around me right now anyways."

"I'll be back in a while."

***

I walked into the classroom and immediately searched for Kellin, and when he saw me, he fucking smirked at me. Apparently, he had gotten my messages, and all had been forgiven - maybe. Hell, I never really knew for sure what was going on between us.

I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to make it through my lecture without talking to him first, but I had no choice. 

Once everyone had left the room but him, there was an uncomfortable silence. It was uncomfortable to me, at least. He closed the classroom door and locked it and, yeah, I was scared. Nervous, scared, excited - I was feeling a lot of things all at once and I wasn't sure which emotion was winning over the rest.

Probably the scared one.

"So... you like me," he said, prancing towards me. My eyes diverted to the way his hips moved when he walked, the way he did with a confidence that was sexier than anything else I had ever seen in my life. Hell, everything about him was the sexist thing I had ever seen. He was the definition of sex to me. As he made his way closer, I felt like my heart was beating uncontrollably and briefly wondered if I was about to have a heart attack. I wouldn't have been surprised, especially when he walked right around my desk and placed a hand on my chest and looked up into my eyes. "I got your messages."

"Oh," is all I could manage to say. First off, I couldn't even remember what was said in them. And second off, I was at a loss for words anyways. Even if I had anything to say about it, my mouth wouldn't have been able to make the words come out.

"I completely forgive you, Oliver..."

"Call me Oli," I blurted out. 

"Okay, Oli," he purred, bringing his lips closer to mine, hovering them over my neck, and then placing a soft subtle kiss on the little bit of skin that peeked out above my collar. My cock twitched at the feeling of his lips on my skin and I gasped in response.

Then he did it. He kissed me right there, and oh fuck, it felt amazing. I couldn't bring myself to kiss back at first, but when he pressed his hips against mine and I felt his hard cock through his jeans I couldn't help but kiss him back. My lust for him was finally taking over a bit, enough to overshadow my nerves so that I could enjoy the moment. I backed him up to the desk and kissed him harder, which caused him to moan into the kiss and buck his hips into mine.

We kissed for God only knows how long before something inside me twisted and I instantly felt like the world was falling apart around me. Like, I was fucking up my whole life and I needed to stop. I needed to be alone; I couldn't do it right now. 

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, still leaning on the desk, his chest heaving up and down. I could tell he was horny, hell, I probably could've fucked him right there, but I knew better. I was feeling sick, and I needed him out, and I needed him out as quickly as possible. 

"Yeah, tomorrow," I replied, and that was it. He apparently knew not to push his limits with me now, that it made me uncomfortable, and he was playing me better. But right once he left the room, I ran to the trashcan in the back of the room and puked my guts out. 

"Fuck," I said to no one after I had gotten sick. It was scary - the whole situation was a terrifying wreck. I had worked my whole life to get to where I was and now that I finally had a stable job and was making decent money (enough to live comfortably and pay off my student loans at the same fuckin' time), I was risking it. 

I needed to talk to Josh.

I knew it was a bad idea, and that he wasn't the best person to talk to, but I needed him - just like he needed me. I understood that he was going through a tough time too, so I assumed he would be there for me too.

Oh, how wrong I was.

***

"Josh!" I yelled, pounding on his apartment door for the fifth time. I knew he was there because I could see movement on the inside and the lights were on - and I knew Dan wasn't, because his car wasn't parked at the complex. Five agonizing seconds later, his door opened. "Jesus, I thought you were never gonna answer the damn door."

"Sorry, was busy cleaning up the dinner dishes," he said, collapsing on his couch. "So, what's up?"

"Kellin. Kellin is what's up. We fuckin' kissed. And, I really liked it. I like him - a lot - and I just, I dunno what to do because I'm scared and I just need your input."

He stayed silent. 

"Josh? I need your input." I repeated, looking over at him. He was gazing at the floor, biting his lip.

"Josh?" I echoed, waiting for him to say something, anything. 

But he didn't say a word.

"Josh! Don't ignore me-"

"I'm not gonna tell you to go with him when I'm the one that likes you, dammit!" he yelled, causing me to take a step back, because - he never yelled at me. Ever. This was a side of him that I had never seen before, and I didn't like it at all.

"What?" I screamed. "You like me? Fuckin' hell, Josh, you helped me before-"

"That's when I was dating someone else, you ignorant prick!" he shot back, as if I was supposed to know that he liked me like this. It's one thing for him to have kissed me once - I can forgive that. It didn't mean anything, but now he was telling me that he full on likes me.

"Well, I don't fuckin' like you back! And even if I did I wouldn't go with you, fuck Josh, you're my best friend-"

"If I was your best friend then you would at least try it!"

"Oh, what, so you want me to fuck you and see if I like it? Is that it?" 

"What? No! I'm not asking for that-"

"You know what, Josh? Fuck you. I'm not dating you just to make you feel better because Dan left-"

"You won't even try!"

"Does that make me a bad friend? I'm trying to figure out what to do in my life, but you won't even help me now because you're a selfish cunt and want me to yourself - even when I tell you I'm not interested. Fuck you, Josh," I screamed, turning around and walking out of his apartment, and slamming the door as hard as I could as I left.

I knew exactly what I was going to do then. He had helped me make the decision, after all. 

I didn't give a fuck about my job or him anymore.

So I took my phone out of my pocket, and texted Kellin.

**can i come over to your place?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect this? Probably not XD   
> Kellin's POV is next >:D  
> I hope all of you are having a beautiful weekend and are happy <3


	10. Chapter 10

__

Kellin's POV

I was sitting in my sweatpants on one of the couches in Beau's living room, sharing with Eric (the goat) bits of my dinner and watching TV. Beau and Elliott were getting it on right by me, and unlike usual, it wasn't bugging the heck out of me. I had just gotten home from making out with Oli, and everything was going perfectly in my eyes.

"Hey, can one of you pass me the remote? It's only fair I control the TV since you aren't watching it, apparently," I said, tearing off another piece of pizza and handing it to Eric.

"Bah!"

Elliott blushed when he looked over at me and scooted over a little from Beau.

"Here," Beau said, nearly hitting me with the damn thing. He wasn't happy that I had pulled Elliott off of him, but I'm sorry, I just couldn't take anymore of Dance Moms playing on the screen in front of me. I could only handle watching that drama for so long until I just had to change the channel or I would go insane. Even with the mood boost of Oli in the back of my mind.

"Are you seriously feeding Eric pizza?" Elliott asked.

"Uh, yeah? He came over and saw I had some and I just couldn't resist those big, begging eyes."

He cringed.

"I can," he replies, laughing.

"I give him stuff, sometimes," Beau chimes in, scooting back over to Elliott and placing a kiss on his neck.

"Beau... Not right by Kellin..."

"I fucked him for Christ's sake, it's okay!"

"Once. You fucked me, once," I said, giving him a playful glare. 

"So? It still counts. Elliott's acting like we have to keep our relationship a secret around you-"

"Am not! I'm just saying that maybe he doesn't want to have us practically taking each other's clothes off right by him!"

"Hey, you never know - maybe he likes watching!"

"You're making assumptions," I replied. I totally didn't mind it right then, though. It's not like I wanted to watch, because my mind was on Oli, so it didn't matter what they did. Life was going great for me.

"See. He didn't say no," Beau says, putting his hands on his boyfriend again.

I flipped through the channels looking for something else to entertain me while they bickered, when my phone buzzed from across the room.

"Eric, go fetch my phone," I laughed, switching the TV to another channel.

To my complete surprise, Eric walked away from me, walked to the table that my phone was sitting on and carefully grabbed it in his mouth and then laid it on top of my lap.

"Oh my God," I said, staring at him.

"See! I told you he didn't want you to do this!" Elliott exclaims from across the room. "Get your hand out of my shirt!"

"No! Fucking Eric just brought me my phone!" I said, handing the goat a huge piece of pepperoni.

"Dude. How high are you?" Beau asked, giving me a look like I belonged in an insane asylum. 

"What? He did! I just- You know what, whatever. Fuck you. I know what I saw," I said, unlocking my phone and nearly dropping it when I saw who the text was from and what it said.

**Oli: can i come over to your place?**

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, handing the rest of my pizza to Eric and running to my room.

"What is it?" Beau shouts, actually getting up off the couch to follow me.

"Oli is asking to come over. Can I say yes? Can he come over?" I asked as I pulled off my sweatpants as I ran to my room (I was already assuming the answer was yes, but I was going to be polite and ask anyways).

"Yeah! Totally! Um, Elliott and I will hide out in our room when he's here-"

"We will?" Elliott asked, walking down the hallway with a comic book in hand.

"Yes, we will. Seeing anyone around could make him walk right back out-"

"Yes, thank you," I said, truly thankful that Beau understood the situation.

"You might want to reply to him, you know," Beau suggested, and fuck, he was right. I stopped what I was doing and typed a quick reply, telling him yes he could come and giving him the address.

And I'll be dammed if two seconds later he didn't reply.

**Oli: i'll be there in 20**

"Twenty minutes! Fuck!" I exclaimed, throwing a bunch of my clothes in my closet. 

"Elliott! Room - now!"

"Ugh, don't tell me what to do, Beau," he groaned.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Beau as he was about to leave my room.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course you do," he replied, and I could've sworn I saw him blush when he looked at me.

Not that any of that mattered know that Oli was seemingly in the palm of my hand.

***

I wasn't sure what to expect when I answered the door, but it definitely wasn't what happened. 

"Hi, Oli-" I started to say, but he pushed me inside and immediately attached his lips to mine. Biting and sucking on my lower lip, he shut the door behind himself with his foot and forced my back against the closest wall.

"Are you alone?" he breathed, kissing my neck. I leaned my head back and moaned at the feeling of his lips right fucking there. Was he really asking me to attempt to think straight right now?

"Ye- yes," I lied. 

"Good," he replied.

"What do you want me to do-"

"If we're going to make this work," he said, completely ignoring me, apparently, "You going to do what I tell you to do."

"I-"

"And you will address me as either Sir or Mr. Sykes at all times, understood?"

"Understood-"

Then he throws my shirt to the floor.

"Get on your knees," he said, and I fell to the floor, hands shaking as I put them at his crotch- but he slapped them away.

"I didn't tell you you could touch my cock, Kellin," he spat, grabbing me by the hair and yanking my head up to look at him.

"How do you want me to do it, Sir?" I asked, honestly a bit pissed off. I had been waiting for months to get to touch him like this and now he was making me wait even longer? Oh yeah, I was pissed to say the fucking least.

"I want you to wait until you have full permission," he said, taking his hand out of my hair and instead undoing his belt himself and pulling his clothes down. 

"Can I suck your cock, Sir?" I ask, looking up, and doing as he wanted.

"Yes," he said. And then I went down on him, doing the absolute best that I could. I put my lips around the head of his cock, and moaned as I took him in further. Fuck, I was so turned on, I could feel the pre-cum from my dick soaking through my boxers.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Kellin," he gasped, threading his fingers in my hair and pushing me down. "I've thought of you doing this so many times..."

And, oh fuck, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. The knowledge that he had come to the thought of me before was turning me on even more, causing my jeans to get uncomfortably tight. I swirled my tongue around his length as I came off of him, wiping my mouth with the the back of my hand.

"Come 'ere," he growled, pulling my hair so that my mouth was back on him. "Oh, fuck..."

He pushed himself deep down my throat and I kept moaning around him. I couldn't take not having any attention to my throbbing member any longer, so I undid my jeans and shoved my hand inside my boxers. 

"Fuck, you couldn't resist touching yourself could you? Come on, make yourself cum while my cock is down your throat," he said, pushing forward and making me gag around his length. 

I moved my hand faster, bringing myself almost to the brink of my orgasm. He pulled out of my mouth and started to jerk his cock right above my face.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart," he told me. And, fuck, that pushed me right over the edge.

"Ah, ah, ah," I moaned out, and he came inside my mouth just as I came into my hand.

Pretty good timing to be our first time.

"Hmm," he mumbled, wiping the tip of his cock to get the rest of his cum onto my lips. 

Fuck, that was so sexy...

"Did I do good, Sir?" I asked, looking up at him as I did my jeans up again.

"For your first time, it was good. You'll get better as I teach you," he smirked, re-clothing himself. I stood up and went to the restroom to wash up. When I came out, he was on his way out the front door. 

"Wait!" I shouted, rushing over. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, all I knew is that I didn't want him to just leave abruptly after we were done. 

Maybe I was getting too attached already.

"What?" he replied, sounding a lot different than he had when he came in. Almost - guilty.

Oh no...

"I loved it," I purred, standing on my tip toes and catching his lips in a kiss. He kissed me back briefly.

"I - I did too. Goodnight, Kellin."

"Goodnight, Sir."

He smiled before walking outside, and I shut the door behind him. I leaned my head back against the door and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_Oli's POV_

I was busy sorting papers on my desk Monday morning when there was a subtle knock on my office door. I halfway expected it to be Kellin, but I was completely shocked to see Josh stride in after I opened it.

He looked terrible, but that wasn't going to stop me from kicking him out.

"Get out," I snapped.

"Listen, Oli, hear me out-"

"I have nothing to say to you-"

"I'm sorry!" he screamed and the whole room went silent. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt and continued talking. "I'm sorry for being a shit friend. It's just, Dan breaking up with me and all of that - it was the most traumatic thing that's ever happened to me and it brought out the worst in me."

"I-"

"It was so serious, Oli."

"I'm sorry," is all I could force myself to say.

"And, the fact is, yes, I do and have had a crush on you. For a long time, actually. But I wouldn't date you or anything - it was just a rebound reaction. I was just really needed that close feeling with someone and you happened to be there and I hate myself for what I did. You're my best friend, Oli! You can't leave me too!" he sobbed, collapsing onto the nearest chair and burying his face in his hands. 

"Josh, hey, it's alrigh', mate, I'm here..." I consoled, walking over to pat his back. I was honestly feeling like shit for treating him the way I had. "I, I didn't realize-"

"I'm sorry I hit on you like that - I didn't mean it," he wailed, shoulders shaking.

"Get up, you sorry bastard," I said, pulling him up to a stand. "You're taking a long god damn shower and shaving that horrid beard of yours."

"It's not a beard," he argued.

"It's going to be if we don't show your face what a razor is. Listen, I'm your friend and I shouldn't have treated you like I did, okay? I realize I fucked up too. We both did. But we've both apologize and it's over now, okay?"

"Okay." 

"Now, go home, wash your hair, change your clothes, and then come see me. You'll never guess what happened last night."

"Wait, what?" he asked, wiping his face.

"Let's just say I'll be teaching Kellin some new things soon."

"No fuckin' way! We stop talking to each other for one night and then you finally get the courage to have sex with him?"

"I know, I know... I was just like in that 'fuck it all' attitude because I thought we weren't friends anymore. So I tried it, and really fuckin' liked it."

"I need details Oli! What did you do-"

"Shower first, mate. You smell."

"What? Do not!" he argues, lifting his arm to smell underneath.

"That's gross! Fuck, Josh, just go home and come back!" I laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"Holy fuck, I do smell."

"Clean up and then come back," I smiled, returning to the task I was performing when he walked in.

"I'll be back before your class with Kellin! I have to know what happened and what's happening next!" he shouted, running down the hallway.

It was good to have my best friend back.

***

Thirty minutes before my contemporary physics class was set to start, Josh darts into the classroom with wet hair and a bag of fast food.

"I'm here! Tell me everything before anyone shows up," he said, sitting himself down at my desk and opening the greasy bag. 

"As long as you share," I said, reaching in and grabbing a fry. "Okay, well... I went over to his house."

"His house?" he echoed.

"Yeah. I texted him and asked if I could come over and he said I could. So I showed up, we did the dirty, and then I left."

"Hey! You skipped all the details!"

"Okay, fine, I told him if we were going to do this he was going to exactly what I told him. So I made him call me Sir, and he sucked me off, and fuck... He was so good, Josh, you have no idea."

"Holy shit! You're so calm telling me all of this, when a week ago you would've had a heart attack if you kissed him."

"Yeah, well. What he did felt too good to care about any of the consequences with him anymore. I mean, after all, it's not like I can get sent to jail."

"Just, don't get caught, yeah."

"Really, you're telling me that? I won't," I replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Ew, what the fuck is this?"

"Diet Pepsi! What's wrong with that?"

"Diet Pepsi? I only drink coke!"

"Um, excuse me, Oli, but this was my lunch, not yours," he pointed out. For some reason when I looked at him at that moment, I caught a glimpse of how attractive he really was.

And yeah, that thought needed to be moved to the back of my mind as fast as possible.

"Woo! Who is ready to fuck shit up?" Alex yelled as he ran into the room, with Jack on his tail. 

"You know it- oh my god, why are there two teachers in here?" Jack exclaims, all excitement leaving his voice and instead it filling with concern. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Relax, Josh was just leaving."

"Nah, actually, can I sit in on this one? I wouldn't mind re-learning some contemporary. I could brush up on my vectors."

"We've already covered vectors," Kellin said, striding in with a smile and winking at me. He looked gorgeous.

He was mine and it felt so good - I couldn't wait until the class ended.

***

Forty five antagonizing minutes later of teaching a class of baboons, the students started filing out of the room, one by one - as slowly as they fucking could. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen a group of people move that slow in my life. And not only that, but Beau decided to stay a little later and talk to Kellin about God only knows what.

But once everyone was done and out of there, except Kellin whom was still putting up the rest of his papers, I walked over towards the door and shut it.

"Come over to my desk," I said, halfway wondering what his reaction was going to be. 

"Yes, Sir," he replied, leaving his desk a mess.

"So, tell me, did you pay attention in class today?" I asked, grabbing his wrist and yanking his small body towards mine.

Fuck, I was so glad I decided to stop being a pussy and start fooling around with him. Josh was right - this was the best sex I had ever had. My heart was racing and neither of us even had our clothes off yet.

"I, uh," he stuttered, "Yes."

"Then what did we cover?"

"Elastic and inelastic collisions," he breathed.

"Elaborate," I commanded, putting my hand on his ass and pressing him towards me and rocking my crotch into his. He buried his head into my chest and silently moaned.

"How they're different," he mumbled, pushing his hips forward and rocking then into me in a steady, slow rhythm.

"Bend over the desk."

"Wh- what?" he asked, apparently already in a fucking daze from how it felt.

I was too, but I was trying to stay slightly level headed.

"You heard me," I said, grabbing his arm and turning him around so that he faced the back of my desk. "Hands on the top."

He did as I told him to do and looked back at me.

"Now tell me, what did you learn in class today?" I asked again. I rubbed my hand along the curve of his ass, awaiting his answer. Fuck, he had an amazing body. I could only imagine how it was going to feel when I fucked him for the first time.

"No kinetic energy lost in elastic collisions," he said, arching his back into my touch. He was so horny for me, fuck, how did I get this lucky?

I squeezed his ass once before slapping it lightly.

"Go on," I said, palming at my crotch now. My dick was fucking throbbing through my slacks, I could only imagine what his pretty cock looked like right then. 

"But it's transformed in inelastic collisions."

"Come on, you can do better than that," I cooed, unzipping my bottoms and pulling my hard cock out. He watched intently while I touched myself, and it wasn't long before I started rubbing my member on his ass - even with his jeans on it felt fucking amazing.

"Fuck me," he begged, pushing his tiny hips back towards me. "I want your cock, Sir, please..."

"Not yet," I snapped, pulling his hair and bringing his face up towards mine. I bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth while rocking my hips into him, the friction about to finish me off.

"At least touch my cock then, please..."

"Oh, Kellin," I moaned, putting a hand on the front of his jeans.

"Oh, just right there, squeeze through my jeans, oh fuck, fuck!" he screamed, pushing his hips hard into my hand and cumming hard. Hearing him finish was enough to do me over, and I came all over the back of his jeans and shirt.

"Fuck," I mumbled, shaking from the intensity of my orgasm.

"My clothes..." he said, laughing afterwards. "You've ruined them! How dare you."

"I, fuck. You're right, that wasn't a good idea," I said, grabbing some tissues from off my desk and starting to clean off what I could.

"No, it's, okay," he said, bending over the desk again so I could get as much as possible. "So, do you do this with all of your students?" he asked.

"What? You know how hard it was for you to convince me to do it with you, what makes you think I want to fuck with any of those idiots?"

He started laughing.

"I was just kidding, Oli, I mean, Sir."

"I think you're clean enough, just, change your clothes when you get home."

"Elliott isn't going to be happy washing my cum stained jeans," he laughed, standing up.

"Elloitt?"

"Oh, yeah, um, I live with him and his boyfriend and his boyfriend's parents. It's complicated..."

"You can elaborate. I think that's awesome you're living in a house while you go to college. I wish I had that opportunity."

"Sometimes it can get annoying, though. You know, since they're in a relationship. They're always fucking with each other. I can't even sleep without hearing them talk sweet to each other or fuck or whatever."

I laughed.

"I know how it is."

"Hey, um, you wanna go out and grab something to eat?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? I, uh," I stuttered. Having sex with him was one thing, going out was completely different. If anyone caught us out, they would become suspicious. 

Not only that, but going out meant something more complicated than just sex, right?

The last thing I wanted was for whatever we had right now to end.

"You know, if you're scared about someone seeing you could always come over to my place. Elliott is a mean cook. I'll call him up and have him make something nice."

"Wait, do they know about us?"

"Well, uh, yeah. His boyfriend is Beau..."

"Beau? The tall, loud mouthed, dumb one?"

"Yeah..."

"Jesus Christ..."

"Come on, won't you come over? Like, I'll go home now, and I'll text you when to head over. I need to wash up anyways."

"I dunno, I've got a lot of grading to do..."

"Please?" he asked, giving me those pretty, pleading eyes of his.

I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

"Okay, I'll go."


	12. Chapter 12

_Kellin's POV_

I unlocked the front door to Beau's house and kicked it open and wasn't the least bit surprised when I caught him and Elliott making out on the kitchen counter, though. I guessed it was my fault for not knocking in the first place, but still. You would think they would've gotten tired of each other by now.

"The fuck? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Elliott asked, trying to get out of Beau's death grip on his wrist.

"Aw, don't stop..." Beau said, kissing on his neck to try to persuade him to come back.

"I need your superior cooking skills," I said to Elliott, walking towards the kitchen so that I could see what all needed to be done before Oli arrived.

"Oh, you do?" he replied, following me. 

"Yeah, Oli is coming over for dinner."

"What, really?" Beau exclaimed, running into the kitchen with a huge grin. "Oh, man, this is going to be so fun... What are we making?"

"Something vegetarian," Elliott replied, rummaging through the pantry for ingredients. "Is there anything specific you want me to cook?"

"What? Oh, no... Just - anything you cook is nice," I responded, my mind focused on other things - things such as how fucking dirty the house was. I picked up a handful of Beau's dirty socks in disgust and glared at him. "Why is there a pile of dirty socks in the kitchen?" I snapped.

"What? It's my house!" he snaps, grabbing them. "I'll even put them in the dirty clothes!"

I was pretty sure it wasn't crossing any line whatsoever for me to point out that maybe they should clean themselves up a bit. After all, Elliott was wearing sweatpants and Beau wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"Do you guys mind, you know, maybe putting some clothes on before he gets here?" 

"What? Why?" Beau whined, prancing over to me. "I just love being shirtless and sexy..."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh-huh..."

"Of course we'll change before he gets here," Elliott said, standing on his tippy toes to try to reach a box of noodles. Beau walked over and put his hand on his back as he reached up instead to get it. 

And then I had a weird thought - all of the sudden I caught myself imagining Oli and I like that. Him helping me reach stuff that was too high, him kissing on my neck, holding my hand, stuff that was more than just sex.

"What do you want us to wear, then? Suits?" Beau asks, jogging me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, no, just - you know. Some pants?"

***

Twenty minutes later and I was setting the table when the doorbell rang. Beau was about to turn the knob, but I grabbed his wrist before he could.

"You'll scare him off!" I hissed, pushing him back. He probably wouldn't, but I didn't want to take any chances. It took me long enough to get to this point with Oli.

He rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. 

"I'm so glad you actually came!" I exclaimed after opening the door, rushing forward and kissing his cheek.

It may have been dark when I did, but I could still see the blush that creeped up on his cheeks after I did. 

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He was still so uptight, and I knew exactly what I needed to do to calm him down...

"Don't worry, I'll be a good student tonight," I whispered in his ear. And yeah, he blushed a hard red then, but still - he wasn't the assertive Oli that I wanted right now.

I showed him inside and closed the door behind us, fully intent on whispering more dirty talk to him but my idiot friends just had to come in the room...

"Hi!" Beau exclaimed, running into the room and dragging Elliott behind him. 

I wanted to hide in embarrassment.

"How are you, Mr. Sykes? How do you like my house? Pretty nice, huh? This is my boyfriend, Elliott," he said, kissing him on top of his head. 

"Hi," Elliott said to Oli, trying to shrug Beau off of him. He was clearly embarrassing him too.

"You're the only one in here that I don't teach," Oli joked, finally trying to break the ice a bit. 

"Yeah, I didn't realize that."

"Speaking of class!" Beau said, clapping his hands together. "About that test next week..."

"I'm not telling you anything about that exam," Oli laughed, sitting down on one of the couches. 

"But I'm nearly failing! Can't you help a guy out-"

"Beau!" I snapped, sitting down next to Oli on the couch.

And Oli did something that shocked the hell out of me.

He put his hand on my thigh in front of the both of them. He squeezed it slightly, causing a surge of warmth to build up almost instantly at my crotch. 

It was kind of like he was making it known that I was his...

"No, it's okay," he said to me, before looking over at Beau. "Maybe you could use some tutoring-"

"Tutoring? No way, man. I can pass without that," he replied. I would've laughed, but, oh fuck, Oli's hand was moving higher and I was having to hold my breath and bite my tongue so that I didn't moan aloud. Maybe it wasn't much of anything, but to me it was everything.

"Bahhh!" Eric screamed from a nearby room.

Oh fuck, I had forgotten about him. 

"Where's Eric?" I snapped, glaring over at Beau.

"Your room," he laughed.

"What?" I exclaimed, almost getting up to make sure my room wasn't destroyed.

"What? We had to put him somewhere-"

"Beau, I don't think he's in his room anymore..." Elliott said, looking at him with a terrified look.

"Why do you say that?" Beau asked, but all of our questions were answered when he came walking out of the kitchen with several noodles hanging out of his mouth, chewing slowly. 

"Oh my God, he didn't just eat our dinner, did he?" I asked. I looked over to see Oli's expression (one that I assumed would be of utter disgust), but he was holding back laughter. 

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right? You keep a goat in the house? And it just ate the dinner?"

"Yeah," I said, before laughing. He laughed too, and God, it felt so good to laugh with him. It felt like it was natural.

Can laughing with someone even feel natural? I didn't even know...

***

We ended up eating microwave popcorn and watching TV together. Beau and Elliott sat on one couch and us on the other. 

I laid my head on Oli's shoulder, staring mindlessly at whatever movie Beau had put it on. To be honest, my mind wasn't on the TV at all. I was feeling an overwhelming mixture of emotions - a lot of which I couldn't even explain. 

The one thing I did know is that I wanted my hands all over his cock right then.

"Are they really making out over there?" Oli asked me, jogging me out of my thoughts. I looked over and sure enough, they were - not that it was a shock at all to me.

"It's been a while since you were in college, hasn't it?" I laughed, nudging him. "But, yeah, they're serious love birds."

"We're going to head to bed," Beau said, standing up abruptly and grabbing Elliott's wrist, whom yanked his arm back. I guessed he just had to look like he was the slightest bit in control of their relationship...

"Already? It's only nine," I said, teasing them. I knew damn well why they were leaving the room and it was definitely not to sleep.

"Shut up, Quinn. I'm giving you quality time with your teacher," he hissed, heading for their bedroom.

Wow, he was way more moody than usual, but whatever.

"C'mere," Oli whispered as soon as they had disappeared. He pulled me into his lap, so that we were both facing the TV. His hand instantly went to my crotch and he squeezed me softly. Even through my jeans his touch was sending me into overdrive. "I'm glad they understand we need our time alone..."

"Fuck," I mumbled, biting my lip.

"How does that feel?" he asked, biting on my earlobe. I leaned my head back and let out a soft moan in response. Fuck, it felt so good I was starting to see stars.

"I've been thinking about touching you all night," he said, his hand undoing my jeans and sliding into my boxers. 

"Oh," I moaned. 

"Are you gonna be a good student and do as I say?" he asked, his fingers sliding over the tip of my cock. 

"Yes, Sir," I stuttered, bucking my hips forward into his hand involuntarily. It felt so good to have his skin on mine, fuck...

"Alright, cum for me," he said, wrapping his hand around my cock and jerking it, using his thumb to touch the sensitive underside and make my head spin.

"Wait, I want, to - be - fucked -"

"Not tonight, not right now..." he said, pushing his hips up into me. I could feel how hard he was and just the thought of his erect cock brought me, oh so close to the edge...

"I want you inside of me, oh fuck, your hand, fuck, Oli!" I moaned, cumming all over his hand and my chest. I hated how I was never able to last long with him, but fuck, it would've been torture not cumming with his hands on my cock.

"Fuck yeah," he mumbled, sliding his hand along my shaft even after I finished. He re-clothed me and smirked and I couldn't help but lean back to kiss him - hard and dirty. "Take care of my cock now," he said. I slid down to the floor, gliding my hands along his thighs as I did, slightly shaking because it was still so exciting to me.

He undid his belt and jeans, pulling out his fully erect dick and I took the hint. I licked from the base up to the tip, and then wrapped my lips around it. He put his hands in my hair and softly pushed my head down on himself. I moaned around it as he did, causing him to let out a moan himself.

"Fucking hell, that's it... Suck my fucking cock, yes, fuck, fuck..."

His hips were jerking forward and my eyes were watering from how deep his length was in my throat, but I gave it a little longer before I had to pull off for a moment to catch my breath.

"Get back on it," he hissed, tightening his fist in my hair and pulling me back over. He was the one guiding me and setting the speed, and I let him do whatever he wanted. Even though I had already cum, I was already getting horny again...

"Suck it, baby," he moaned. I ran my tongue along the underside and then kissed the head of his cock, and he pushed me down one last time as he came in my mouth, filling it with his sweet liquid that I craved.

Fuck.

"Kellin, oh, fuck yes..."

"Was that good enough, Sir?" I asked, wiping my mouth and looking up at him. 

"It was amazing," he said, pulling me up back into his lap by my shirt and kissing me. This time it wasn't as lust-filled, it felt more emotional, but maybe that's just because I was feeling differently.

I felt like, maybe, I was beginning to actually fall for him. And I couldn't help but wonder, was he falling for me, too?


	13. Chapter 13

_Oli's POV_

Kellin and I fell into a routine of having sex whenever it was possible. After each class, at his house on the weekends, at my apartment whenever he could make it - and I never got tired of it. Neither did he, in fact he seemed to want more than we could have possibly accomplished considering the fact that I had papers to grade and he had grades to keep up. I even found myself texting him often, about things other than sex. He texted me just as often, and every night we called each other to catch up (if we hadn't ended up sleeping in the same place).

One night after I had arrived at my apartment after an exceptionally long day at work, I reached for my phone on instinct to call Kellin. It was when I was after dialing his number (which I knew by heart), that I realized what had happened.

I had fallen head over heels for him.

"Hello? Oli?" his voice sounded through the phone. 

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight," I said, grabbing my long sleeve shirt off the couch and putting it back on. 

"You're going to bed already?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his tone.

"Um, not exactly. I'm going to Josh's house and I know I'll be home late so I wanted to tell you before I went over."

"I'm glad you did, I would've been worried if I hadn't heard from you."  
"GET THAT OFF OF ME, BEAU!" someone shouted in the background.

"Hold on a second," Kellin said. "Will you guys shut the fuck up? I'm on the phone!"

"Kellin and Oliver sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I'm warning you, Beau!"

"Ugh, fine…"

"Everything okay?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter. 

"Yeah, it's just they've been at this all night. Shouting at each other and then kissing and, ugh. It gets fucking annoying, especially when I'm trying to do homework." 

I laughed nervously. Him mentioning homework only reinforced the thing that was bothering me.

"Okay, well I hope they leave you alone now. I'll talk to you later, I've got to drive now."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

_***_

"Josh, I'm screwed. So, so fuckin' screwed," I exclaimed as I took off my plaid shirt and threw it across the room. He looked at me as if I had just sprouting wings.

"What? Why?" he asked, putting down his phone.

"So fuckin' stupid!" I muttered, moving aside what clothes were on his couch and sitting down. I had come straight to his apartment after my realization.

"What are you going on about? You sound like a madman," he told me, standing up and stretching lazily. "Do you want me to make you some tea-"

"No!" I shouted, burying my face in my hands. "I should've never listened to you. I should've stayed away. Should've stayed far, far away…"

"Mate, if you don't tell me what you're going on about I'm going to have to start ignoring you."

"I have feelings for him that no teacher should have for a student. I'm a college professor! Not a… Not this! Fuck, Josh. This whole thing feels so unprofessional. Being a teacher was my dream as a kid, and now I'm risking it. For what? For love? Fuck that," I said, the words sinking in only after I had said them.

"Love?" Josh echoed, as if reading my mind.  
"See? That's not good. I can't date this kid! I enjoy the whole sex thing, but it has to stop. It was fun while it lasted, but it's got to stop."

"Why? I still don't understand-"

"Would you have a relationship with one of your students?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I- I dunno. I don't like any of them, they're all stupid as hell and ugly as fuck," he laughed. "Besides, you know I'm not into younger guys anyways."

"That's not my point, Josh. But you know you wouldn't do it. And-"

"Why are you freaking out about this again? I thought you were over the whole 'he's my student' issue."

"Well, I was… For a while. When the only feelings I had for him were sexual feelings," I replied, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Look, Oli, I want you to be happy. And if you think it's getting too stressful then break it off. I mean, I honestly thought that you would enjoy having someone."

"Wait, you knew I would most likely start to like him like this?" 

"Well, yeah. You've never been the type to have sex and not start to develop feelings. Remember Dennis?"

"I don't want to remember Dennis, Josh," I said, hoping he would take the hint and shut up about him. Dennis was my ex-boyfriend, one that had started out just being sex, but turned into a relationship just like this one was. 

"Okay, well what about David-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY EX'S!" I screamed, crossing my arms. David was yet another perfect example of one of my relationships that had started out sexual, but turned romantic.

"Okay, okay. Point is, I wasn't just trying to get you laid, mate. I was trying to get you a boyfriend."

"Why the fuck would you do that? It's not a good idea and you know it. Sex is one thing, but dating is even worse," I said, calming down a bit. 

"You've been single for two years now, Oli. It was getting pathetic."

"Oh, I think I was doing just fine, thanks."

"Look, I was trying to do something nice. I thought you'd like having someone to hang out with other than me."

"I like hanging out with you a lot, Josh. I don't need someone else."

"Look, if you're done with him and it's too stressful, then tell him you can't do it. It's that easy. I just want you to be happy, Oli."

"I know," I said, feeling defeated. I wasn't even sure how I felt anymore. All I knew is that I was confused. It must have been so easy for him, he always seemed so confident in the way he felt towards me. Of course he was, why wouldn't he be? He had nothing to worry about when it came to our relationship like I did. 

"Hey, it's okay," Josh said, sitting down next to me and putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I know you're having a rough time."

"I shouldn't be complaining like I am, fuck. You're the one that needs comforting and here I am being a total git," I groaned, looking over at him. "I'm sorry."

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you…" 

"What?"

"Well, Dan called earlier…"

"What? What did he say?" I exclaimed, the thoughts about Kellin quickly moving towards the back of my mind.

"He was crying."  
"Crying?" 

"Yeah," he said, taking his arm of my shoulders. "He, he said he missed me a lot. And he told me he wanted to get back together."

"Well? Are you?"  
"I told him I'd think about it," he smirked. "Of course I'm going to say yes, but I want to play hard to get for a bit. Make him nervous, you know?"

"You're being an asshole to him," I laughed.

"Eh, it's getting him back for breaking up with me in the first place. He's a big chicken about commitment and that's why he freaked out with me. But he said things have been shitty without me. I'm just glad he feels the same."

"Yeah, I am too…" 

"Look, about Kellin, I think-"

"Nah. Let's not talk about it anymore. He's my problem, and I'll take care of it. I just, I think I know what I'm doing."  
"And what would that be?"

"Talk to him. Tell him exactly how I feel. I mean, it makes no sense to not confront him about how I'm feeling."

_***_

The hours seemed to go by a lot faster once I started dreading talking to Kellin. Contemporary Physics seemed to fly by and the moment had finally come for me to talk to him about what was weighing heavily on my mind. He came up to my desk after class like he usually did, and kissed my lips as a way of greeting me.

My heart sunk with dread of what I had to say next.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pressing his small body up against mine.

"I, uh," I stuttered, placing a hand on the small of his back. "No, no…"

Our lips collided and it felt like heaven. I pushed him closer to me and pulled him in - biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. He moaned into the kiss and pressed his hips against mine. 

"Oh, Oli," he moaned. I didn't bother to correct him with what he called me, I didn't care. All I was focused on was kissing him - it's the only thing in the world that mattered to me right then, as it usually was when I was with him.

I pushed him up on my desk and continued kissing him, not wanting to lose any contact. 

And then, out of the corner of my eye - I saw him. 

Austin, a fellow teacher, had just walked by the room. Whether or not he looked in, I didn't know, but most likely he had.

I immediately pushed myself away from him and ran towards the door, shutting it and leaning my back against it.  
"Oh fuck," I said, mostly to myself. I was breathing hard and staring at Kellin, whose face was still flushed from us making out.  
"What is it?" he asked, jumping off the desk and walking towards me.  
"Don't," I warned, pushing my hair out of my eyes. It was suddenly extremely hot in the room…

"What is it, Oli? What happened?"

It took all I had not to start crying. Fuck, it seems silly, but I was scared out of my wits. Austin already hated my guts, I didn't need to give him a reason that he could get me in trouble.

"Someone saw us," I said, my heart racing. What was I going to do? Should I quit now? Before he has a chance to say anything to anyone? Or maybe I should flee the country. Go back to England and find a job there. Hell, I could become a teacher there. I could probably still book a flight…

"Oli!" Kellin shouted, shaking me out of my apparent daze. He was close now, standing directly in front of me and putting his arms around my waist. "It doesn't matter…"

Those words proved how much younger he was than me - he had no idea how serious this was. Everything was still so perfect for him - he hadn't lived long enough to experience anything yet…

"Yes, it does! I've got to get out of here," I said, trying to break free of his embrace, but he held me there. 

"No, it doesn't," he said, sternly.

"Why? Why doesn't it matter that Austin, who hates my guts, has just witnessed something that could get me fired in a second?" I cried. I couldn't help it, the tears starting coming. I wiped the corners of my eyes in the hopes that he didn't notice. I was starting to shake, the reality setting in quickly.

"Because I love you," he whispered, looking up into my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start looking for someone to beta my fics. It's gotten to the point where I don't have enough time to edit to the standard that I want, and it's hard to catch all of the mistakes I make. Anyways, if anyone would like to, you can comment below or contact me through my livejournal or tumblr (I don't really get on tumblr that much though, to be completely honest with you, but I'll still check it).


	14. Chapter 14

 

_Kellin's POV_

"Because I love you," I whispered, looking up into Oli's tear filled eyes. God, I hoped that  
this wasn't the end of things. It couldn't be, they had only just started. I wasn't exactly sure why anyone would hate Oli for any reason (hell, I wasn't even aware there was a teacher named Austin in the school). The one thing I did know for sure is that I loved him. I hadn't realized that my feelings went as far as love for him until that moment, but I wasn't surprised.

  
"You, you, what?" he stuttered, his eyes darting across the room nervously.

"Love you. Yes, you. And no matter what happens, I'm sticking by your side," I said, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

"I've got to go talk to Austin, see if he saw anything…"

"It's okay, everything will be okay," I said, trying to make him feel better. I knew he was scared, but I had to see the best in things.

"Okay," he said, nodding, almost as if he was trying to believe me.

"Are you sure you should talk to Austin? Maybe that isn't the best idea - you said he hated you - why?"

"I have his dream job, that's why," he replied, taking a deep breath, as if preparing himself to go into a in depth description of the reasons Austin hated him. I held my breath in anticipation. "Austin and I have known each other since high school."

"What? Really? Did he hate you then?"

"Yeah, that's when it all started. Back in our freshman year I always made better grades than him. He was right behind me, mind you, but never once did he surpass me. He's always been so competitive. I, however, never gave a damn whether or not I was ahead of him, but he still seemed to always want to be better."

"But why has he still held that sort of grudge for this long?"

"Well, it wasn't only the grades that I was better at him at…" He paused, as if pondering whether or not to say what he was thinking next. I gave him a look that meant I wanted him to go on and he continued. "There was a guy. We both liked him a lot, but in the end he had ended up liking me and I dated him for a while."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so that's another reason he hated me in high school. Anyways, we graduated with me being one step ahead of him in every class. We both got hired here, and then the contemporary physics job opening popped up. We both were anxious to get the job, but I got it. I think that was the last straw for him, he won't even look at me now…"

"Why does he want to teach contemporary so badly? What's so good about this class?"

Oli looked slightly hurt by my put down of it, so I quickly said something to reassure him that I liked it.

"I like it and all, but why this subject?"

"It's a fun subject, and the pay is great compared to the other classes. And he ended up having to teach-" he paused again.

"What does he teach?"

Oli stifled a laugh.

"Algebra," he said, before letting out a giggle.

  
"Why is that so funny?" I said, completely clueless as to why algebra was such a bad subject to teach.

"It's such a mundane subject, and dear God… The students you get in that one… I don't think I've ever seen a dumber group of people in one room in my life. They're the freshmen - straight out of high school. It's like teaching a high school course all over again. No one wants that. And the pay is not much better than working at a high school."

"Oh…"

"Point is, Austin would do anything to have me kicked out of this place. Jesus, he must be running to the president's office as we speak," he said, moving my arms so that he could open the door behind us.

  
"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"I've got to plead with him. Tell him I'll do anything if he keeps his mouth shut…"

"Oli, wait," I said. He turned around and I grabbed his skinny arm, pulling him into a kiss. "Everything will be okay."

He kept his eyes closed for a moment afterwards before saying anything.

"Okay."

And then he left, closing the door behind him once again. Not that he needed to, but he did. Maybe he thought I wanted to be alone for a while. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stood there for a moment, praying that Austin hadn't seen and, if he had, that he would listen to Oli's pleads for mercy.

I could never forgive myself if I made him lose his job.


	15. Chapter 15

 

_Oli's POV_

The walk to Austin's office was one of the longest I had ever taken. My hands were trembling - my life was practically on the line, my career, everything that I had worked so hard to achieve. It was late, so no one was around except for the stray college student who had fallen asleep trying to do homework. I held my breath as I at last reached his door, staring at the engraved words for what seemed like ages.

 

**Dr. Austin Carlile**

Somehow building up the courage, ignoring the scared voice in the back of my mind, I rapped my knuckles three times on the door.

It swung open seconds later, revealing Austin. If I hadn't hated him so much, I would've said he actually looked attractive, but all positive thoughts about him disappeared once the look on his face turned to one of hatred.

"What do you want?" he asked, his hand still on the door knob, threatening to slam it in my face.

"I, I just came to talk," I lied. He didn't seem to have caught Kellin and I, if he had, I would have assumed he would've brought it up already…

"About?" he spat.

"Well, I, uh," I stuttered, trying to quickly think of a convincing lie. Think, Oli, think… "About Beau."

He looked taken aback.

"What about him?" he said, taking his grip off the door.

"That he, uh, he's not doing so well in my class. Grades are slipping pretty badly, and I was wondering how he was doing in yours… I'm just a bit concerned, I guess," I lied. Beau was actually doing fine, and I didn't have a concern in the world that had to do with him.

"Fine, as far as I can recall. I'll pull up his grades," he said, retreating into his office and sitting down behind his desk. I stayed put, standing outside the door and watching him as he typed vigorously. "Bokan, right?"

"Uh, yeah - Bokan," I repeated.

"You can come in, if you want," he said, motioning towards a chair. Reluctantly, I walked in and took a seat as he looked.

"His grades are fine. He even made a perfect mark on the last quiz. Maybe it's your teaching that's lacking," he hisses, a smirk on his face.

I knew what he was trying to do - he was trying to provoke me, make me say something I would regret. To start a fight - but I wasn't going to fall for it. As far as I could tell, I was in no danger of losing my job anytime soon, so there was no reason to stoop to his level and act like a child.

"Maybe," I said bitterly, standing up. "Well, thanks anyways."

"Are you sure you're not being distracted my something?" he asked before I walked out the door. I paused in my steps, and slowly turned back around. "By a certain, student?"

My stomach fell through the floor, my hands starting to tremble again.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my heart racing. I felt as if all color had drained from my face - as if the world around me was falling apart, piece by piece.

"You know what it means, Sykes," he said, lowly. The smirk on his face was damn right evil, he looked so happy to finally be ahead of me in something.

"Explain," I said, still smart enough to know than to fall for anything he throws at me. For all I knew, he could be making it all up, trying his best to find anything to accuse me of…

"Let's just say," he said, standing up and placing his palms flat on the desk, "I have a feeling you've been teaching Kellin things other than contemporary physics in your spare time."

I lost all feeling in my legs for a moment, having to grab onto the wall for support. I didn't want to show weakness, not then, not in front of him. I couldn't let him win.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, swallowing thickly. My mouth was dry, ears ringing with the oncoming surge of terror flowing through my veins.

"Oh, really? Well then, I must have been imagining things earlier, then," he said, darkly. "I seem to remember seeing you and him doing something that would be pretty harmful to your career if anyone found out…"

"Please, Austin," I pleaded, shutting the door to his office behind myself. "Don't. Just keep it to yourself, I'm begging you-"

"And why should I do that? What's to stop me from going straight to the president's office with this and finally getting the job I deserve?"

"Being a decent person, maybe?" I spat, fed up with his bullshit. "Look, I know you hate me, but you don't have to take me down - not like this…"

"Why not? I don't see a reason not to. You've always been one step over me, Sykes. And for what? It's not because you're better than me. You know why it is? Because you've always gotten lucky, that's why! Fate has always been on your side, but not today it isn't. This ends now!" he yells, slamming his fist onto the desk.

"I'll do anything, anything you want me to," I whispered, knowing I had no choice now but to beg for mercy.

It felt like pleading with the devil, his only intent to be as evil as possible…

"Alright, I'll give you the choice - you resign from your position, or I'll rat you out. But only because you asked so nicely," he said, smirking.

"Are you serious? You can't find it anywhere within yourself to be nice for once-"

"No. Not to you, you don't deserve it," he said, glaring at me, with nothing but complete hatred in his cold eyes. "And I want you to resign tonight. I'm ready for my raise…"

"Okay," I said, powerlessly. I knew I had gotten off a lot better than what my alternative was, and there was no point in arguing. At least this way, no one would know why I resigned. I could still find another job, maybe at another school…

But after exiting his office and closing the door behind myself, all the calm within my body seemed to leave all at once. I had to make my way to the Dean's office and give up my job, for some fake reason. I was going to be out of it, I was losing it all… And that's when I started running. I ran as fast as my skinny legs could take me to Josh's office, praying to whatever and whoever would listen that he was there. I needed to talk to someone, even if it was just for comfort…

I finally reached it, out of breath, and knocked frantically several times before opening the door myself.  
"JOSH!" I wailed, throwing myself inside and shutting the door behind me. He was sitting behind his desk wearing a ridiculous set of large glasses (I assumed he was trying to look 'fashionable', and on normal circumstances I would've laughed a good bit at him), concentrating hard on something.  
"Why, what's wrong, Oli! You look terrible!" he exclaimed, standing up and taking his glasses off. "Sit down! Fuck, you look like you've just seen a ghost or some shit!"

"Austin - saw - have - to - give - up," I gasped, throwing myself onto him and wrapping my arms tightly.  
"Slow down, it's okay, whatever it is," he said, hugging me back. "Just, take a couple of deep breaths and then tell me."

"Austin knows," I said, as calmly as I could. I stepped back from our embrace and locked eyes with him. "He's making me resign from my job tonight, and I don't think I can do it," I cried, burying my head in my hands.

"HE WHAT?" he yelled. "THAT FUCKER IS BLACKMAILING YOU?!"

"Well, it's better than what he was planning on, he was going to rat me out his-self… At least this way no one knows about Kellin and I-"

"No, this can't be right," he said, wiping his hand over his face and grabbing his cell phone off the desk. "Hold on."

"What are you doing-"

"I said hold on," he said, putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, Babe?"

I plopped myself down in one of the arm rests in the side of his office, listening to his half of the conversation. Why he was calling Dan, I had no idea, but I listened anyways.

"Yeah, there is something wrong. Well, not with me. Yeah. Oli. Okay, well, listen, where are you? Near - in the office? Are you about to leave? Can you come to my office? How long- twenty? Sounds good. Love you too. Yeah. Bye."

"What is that all about?" I asked after he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Didn't I ever tell you what Dan's occupation was?"

"No," I replied emotionlessly.

"Lawyer," he replied, with a dreamy expression on his face. "Anyways, I'm thinking that what Austin is doing can't be legal-"

"WHAT I WAS DOING WASN'T EXACTLY LEGAL EITHER-"

"Let Dan be the judge of that," he said, proudly. He seemed quite confident that I wasn't as screwed as I thought, but then again, Josh was always the more optimistic one.

Fifteen minutes later of agonizing wait, there was a soft knock on the door and then Dan entered. He looked exactly as I had remembered him, extremely well put together, his blonde hair slicked back professionally and dressed to the nines.

"Nice to see you again, Oliver. I wish it was under better circumstances, though," he said, smiling weakly. He then walked over to Josh and planted a kiss on his cheek before turning once again to me. "How fucked are you?"

"Excuse me?"  
"I'm assuming you've been caught in your relationship. How many people know? And who are they?"

"Well, Austin is my problem. Austin Carlile, he's a teacher here too," I explained. "He, uh, knows about us."

"And is blackmailing him into resigning from his job! That's not right, is it! After all what he's doing isn't illegal in the slightest-"

"It may not be illegal," he said, sitting down in the other free chair in the room and looking up at Josh. "But it may be against the school's code of conduct. Whether or not he would actually lose his job if the school found out is debatable."

"So, what are you telling me? I risk it and call his bluff? He told me I have to quit tonight. Otherwise he's going to tell himself…"

"This school, it was founded a long time ago, correct?" he asked Josh.

"Uh, I think so? I don't know-"

"Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Go right ahead," Josh replied. Dan hurries over behind his desk and quickly logs on, searching for something, but I had no idea what. I was lost in what he could possibly be doing, and how it could help me in the slightest…

"Yes, this is a good sign… Very good…" he mumbled underneath his breath. My heart leaped at his words, and I stared at his expression for any indication of more good news.

"What's good-" Josh starts, but Dan put up a finger and shushed him. Josh rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips while he watched over Dan's shoulder.

"Might I ask what you're looking at, exactly?"

"The school's Code of Conduct… See, the thing is, it hasn't been revised since the seventies…" he trailed, eyes scanning the screen.

"I don't really see how that helps me-"

"Oh, it does," he said, a grin on his face. He sat back and put his feet up on the desk and looked at me. "Because there's nothing in there about student-teacher relationships."

"WHAT?" Josh exclaims, looking over at the laptop and then back at Dan.

"Since it hasn't been revised in years, it hasn't been put in. So no matter how you look at it, what Oli's doing isn't against any rule whatsoever."

It took a moment for it to sink in, but once it did, I felt like I was alive again.

"And my gut feel is that this Austin guy knows that too," he continued, peaking my attention again.

"What? Why? How would he even know-"

"Josh tells me you and him are mortal enemies since high school, correct?"

"Yes, but what-"

"Why do you think he even gave you the opportunity to quit yourself? I mean, wouldn't it be easier for him just to have done it the instant he found out, if he thought that he could? Why do you think he waited?"

"Because he can't do it himself…" I said, finally realizing, seeing that Dan had just saved me my job. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Congratulations, you have nothing to worry about," he smiled.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. He didn't hug back, but I didn't care.

"So, does this mean we can go out and celebrate with drinks?" Josh asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Not right now, I've got to go see Kellin…" I said, running out of his office, feeling more alive than I had in years…


	16. Chapter 16

_Kellin's POV_

I walked into Beau's house and threw my backpack on the floor. I felt terrible, no, more than terrible - absolutely horrible - about what had happened. My mind was racing with thoughts of it was all my fault; how I should've been more careful, I should've understood that it was imperative that we not get caught. How could I not have known… How could I have been so naïve? I was an idiot, a complete and total idiot… Now I had fucked everything up, possibly even thrown my relationship with Oli away and was never going to have a chance with him again… He probably hated me now. There's no reason why he shouldn't - I've put his job at risk. How could I be so-

"Kellin? Are you okay?" Elliott asked, breaking me out of my self-hatred trance. I looked up to see that he was in the kitchen, wearing an apron and cooking something that smelled like spaghetti.

"Fine," I replied, sitting down on the couch and glaring at the TV (which wasn't even on). 

"You don't sound or look fine to me," he replied, returning to cooking. 

"Is Beau here?" I asked, hoping to distract him from asking any more questions about me.

"No, he's at the store - we needed some squash and zucchini, so I made him go get it this time… Don't try to distract me from you, though, tell me what's wrong."

I sighed deeply before making my way into the kitchen. 

"Dr. Carlile saw Oli and I," I said, leaning my elbows on the counter. He dropped the spoon he was holding and it landed on the floor, banging loudly. Eric trotted in the room quickly, licking the spoon once he saw it.

"GET OUT!" Elliott exclaimed, pushing the goat aside and seizing the spoon. He threw it in the sink before turning back to me. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I was an idiot, that's what I mean…"

"That doesn't tell me much of anything."

"Okay, fine, I had started kissing on him in the classroom before closing the door."

"What? Why in the hell would you not close the door-"

"I WAS BEING AN IDIOT, OKAY?" I shouted. "YOU CAN TELL ME ALL ABOUT HOW DUMB IT WAS NOW, BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT OLI IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO LOSE HIS JOB TONIGHT!"

Elliott stared at me, looking completely caught off guard by my sudden outburst. Eric rubbed up against my legs, and I reached down to stroke his head.  
"I'm sorry," I told Elliott. "I'm just, really upset at myself. Oli means a lot to me…"  
"I know he does. It's going to be okay," he said, returning to the stove. "Look, how do you even know that Dr. Carlile even saw? Did he saw something to you?"

"Well, no-"

"Then how do you know that there is a problem? For all you know - you could've just thought he saw you two. But in reality, he didn't."

"I guess so-"

"HONEY, I'M HOME!!" Beau shouted, kicking the front door open and causing Elliott to drop yet another utensil on the floor, which Eric promptly put his tongue on.

"I AM SO DONE WITH YOU AND THIS GOAT!" he yelled, causing me to laugh in spite of myself. 

"What? I was just trying to play part in our 'I Love Lucy' role-play tonight. Hey, why aren't you wearing the apron I gave you?" he asked, setting down the groceries on the counter.

"Because it was pink, Beau," he said, glaring at him.

"But it was cute! It had hearts and ruffles and… Oh, I see why, Kellin is here. Kellin, you don't mind if he wears the apron I got him, do you?"

"Not at all," I said, smiling at Elliott. He glared at me and then back at Beau.

"I'm not wearing it." He grabs the vegetables out of the grocery bag and starts washing them.

"Wait, are you okay, Kellin? You look kind of pale," Beau said, apparently finally noticing something other than his boyfriend.

"No-"

"He thinks that Dr. Carlile caught him and Oli. But I think he's freaking out over nothing. I told him that I bet he didn't even see-"

DING DING DING!

"Oi, is anyone home?" Oli's voice shouted through the front door. I ran so fast that I nearly fell on my face, opening the door and wrapping my arms around him.

"Is everything okay - are you still my teacher-"

"Hell yes, I'm still your teacher!" he exclaimed, kissing me several times on the cheek first, then my lips…

"So, he didn't see-"

"Well, that's not what I said," he laughed. "He saw, but it doesn't matter. NONE OF IT MATTERS!" he yelled happily, dragging me back inside the house and shutting the door behind us. "Mind if I stay for dinner? Whatever's cooking smells absolutely delicious!"

Elliott's face turns a bright shade of red at the comment.  
"The more the merrier!" Beau exclaims.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" I asked him as we sat down on the couch beside each other. 

"Let's put it this way," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "There's no rule that says I can't date you."

"We're dating now?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat at the words.

"Yes. Fuck, yes," he gasped, kissing me hard.


End file.
